


Яма (The Pit)

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Возвращение Тома в Англию и период до Первой войны (1956-1970), Первая война (1970-е), Ранние годы Тома Риддла (1930-40-е)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на командный конкурс «Битва за Англию» (http://albansk.diary.ru/)<br/>Тема задания: 1970-1973 год, причины и предыстория войны глазами ТЛ/АД. Обстоятельства создания ОФ/деятельность ПС в этот период.</p><p>Саммари: зимой 1970 года, как сообщается в каноне, Волдеморт приходил к Дамблдору просить место преподавателя ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе. Что происходило на самом деле в это время, какова подоплека событий?</p><p>Изначально фик назывался по-английски. «Pit» — многозначное слово, и примерно половина его смыслов (западня, тюрьма, могила, арена для боев, приемный покой в больнице, дно, падение, неудача) здесь уместны. Чтобы не создавалось впечатления, что это перевод, автор подобрал самый близкий русский синоним («яма»), но английский вариант остается, чтобы не потерялся подтекст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Яма

_12 декабря 1970 года_

— Дамы и господа, прошу тянуть жребий!  
Усиленный сонорусом голос разнесся по всему залу, до самых верхних ярусов. Том обернулся. Распорядитель стоял у края первого ряда, футах в пятнадцати над головой, и отсюда были видны только его ноги в черных брюках.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Том.  
— Нормально, только жарко, — Фенни оттянул воротник свитера, глубоко вздохнул.  
Здесь, внизу, и вправду было жарко, как в котельной. Пахло опилками, железом и потом, а от топтавшегося поблизости Люка разило чесноком. Чеснок забивал вонь спиртного. Если арбитр заметит, что Люк выпил, его могут дисквалифицировать, а бойца отстранить от схватки.  
Том поморщился. Хэндлера надо менять. Впрочем, подумать об этом можно и потом — неизвестно еще, чем обернется сегодняшний бой.  
— Не подведи меня, — сказал он на прощанье.  
Фенни кивнул.

***  
Железные ступеньки, которые вели из ямы наверх, гудели от шагов тяжелых мужских ботинок и дамских туфель. Ринг остался далеко внизу — гладкий песок с мелкими бороздками от грабель. Огромные часы под потолком показывали без четверти девять.  
Бойцы разошлись по клеткам, надели ошейники. Кто-то разминался, кто-то бродил взад-вперед, а самые старые и опытные берегли силы и ложились на пол, чтобы не удариться во время трансформации. В своей обычной одежде даже самые массивные из бойцов казались тощими рядом с хэндлерами, которые были экипированы в защитную униформу и увешаны заклятьями, как рождественская елка игрушками. Серебряные забрала шлемов и накладки, защищавшие горло, слабо поблескивали в темноте.  
Когда Том поднялся наверх, остальные патроны уже собрались вокруг распорядителя. Один за другим они вытаскивали шары с номерами, но отходили не сразу, высматривая будущего соперника. Тому достался номер один, чему он не удивился — таким, как он, на роду написано тянуть первый номер.  
Его противником оказалась незнакомая женщина в вычурной шляпе, украшенной чучелом колибри. Том не знал, кто это, — в клубе он был новичком и еще не успел со всеми познакомиться. Издали в полумраке соперница показалась ему молодой и красивой, но стоило подойти, чтобы раскланяться, как Том разглядел избыток косметики на лице и отечные пальцы, в которые врезались кольца.  
Женщина в свою очередь рассматривала его с откровенным, даже назойливым интересом. На поклон она ответила короткой сухой улыбкой. Но предложенную руку словно не заметила и стала самостоятельно подниматься по ступенькам, подхватив подол длинной мантии.  
Касси Малфой, попивая коктейль, уже ждал в ложе. Он-то не беспокоился раньше времени — был здесь завсегдатаем и знал все порядки. Собственно, он и привел Тома в клуб.  
— Какой номер? — спросил он без особого интереса.  
— Первый.  
— Не слишком удачно, — сказал Малфой, и в голосе его мелькнуло плохо скрытое злорадство.  
На сегодняшних боях Касси был только зрителем. В прошлый раз его единственного бойца сильно потрепали, и за месяц тот так и не поднялся на ноги. Касси старался выглядеть оптимистом, но Том чувствовал его раздражение, даром что принял за сутки уже вторую дозу зелья от легилименции. Впрочем, и без чтения мыслей можно было догадаться, что сейчас испытывает Малфой.  
У края ложи, опасно перегнувшись через барьер и разглядывая яму в омнинокль, стояла Друэлла Розье. Только по старой привычке ее все величали «Розье» — вот уже двадцать лет как она была мадам Блэк. Оглянувшись и выпрямившись, Друэлла протянула руку в длинной перчатке.  
— Том, зайка, подойди ко мне. А Касси пусть остается в своем углу. Он такой бука, ничего не хочет мне объяснять!  
— Подойду, если не будешь называть меня зайкой.  
Друэлла рассмеялась.  
— Как там сейчас к тебе обращаются? «Милорд»? А это даже романтично… Ладно, я тоже буду, если обещаешь не становиться таким скучным, как Касси.  
Она присела в реверансе.  
— Рада вас видеть, мой лорд. Благодарю, что пригласили меня, мой лорд. Это большая честь…  
Касси фыркнул, но промолчал.  
Том подошел и обнял ее за талию. Друэлла вечно над ним смеялась. Но старым друзьям это простительно.  
— Дрю, а где твой муж? Почему ты его не взяла?  
— Ну, ты же знаешь… Сигнус очень добрый. Он не перенес бы такого зрелища.  
Ага, а заодно мешал бы интрижке, которая намечается у его жены с Малфоем. Свой флирт эти двое не афишировали, но и не особенно скрывали. А то, что младшая дочка Друэллы собиралась замуж за сына Касси, придавало истории дополнительную пикантность.  
Друэлла улыбнулась и опять склонилась над барьером, демонстрируя бедра, обтянутые тонким платьем. В свои сорок с лишним она все еще была красива, даром что мать трех взрослых дочерей. Уж точно лучше, чем та, в дурацкой шляпе с птицей.  
— Не знаешь, кто это? — спросил Том, отыскав взглядом свою соперницу и указав на нее Друэлле.  
Дрю перевела на нее омнинокль.  
— Флоранс Кесуик. Ее брат — начальник департамента магического транспорта в Министерстве. Я с ней знакома по бридж-клубу. А что? Она тебе понравилась?  
Тому стало смешно.  
— Не советую, — вынесла вердикт Друэлла. — Настоящая стерва. От нее сбежали три мужа, а сейчас она спит со своим оборотнем и вообще со всеми, кто под руку попадется.  
Спрашивать, откуда Друэлла это знает, было бессмысленно. Магический бомонд — все равно что большая деревня.  
Зал был полон. Полнолуние нынче удачно пришлось на субботний вечер. Свет уже приглушили, ярусы погрузились во мрак. Только ринг был по-прежнему ярко освещен. На часах было уже две минуты десятого.  
И тут, наконец, раздался первый вой.

***  
Многие верят, что оборотни считают луну чем-то особенным, пишут о ней стихи или сочиняют песни. Но это так же глупо, как утверждать, будто женщины превозносят приход месячных.  
Трансформация всегда начинается неожиданно. Снизу, со стороны клеток, послышались жалобный скулеж молодняка и низкое ворчание взрослых зверей. С ярусов этого было не видать, но каждый знал: вот сейчас оборотни падают на землю, бьются в судорогах, морды у них удлиняются, руки делаются тоньше, превращаясь в лапы… В зале поднялся радостный крик, многие захлопали, оркестр заиграл бравурный марш, заглушая визг и рычание.  
Смена облика занимает меньше минуты, и хотя в это время оборотень уязвимее всего, вряд ли найдется смельчак, который по своей воле рискнет к нему приблизиться. Кроме хэндлеров, конечно. Их задача — вовремя вцепиться в ошейник и сдавить шею зверя изо всех сил, чтобы не дать ему вывернуться. Зазеваешься — ничто тебе не поможет, хоть весь увешайся серебром.  
Есть заблуждение, будто оборотни во всем напоминают волков. Поэтому при встрече со зверем вместо того, чтобы нестись со всех ног к ближайшему дереву, человек пытается вести себя спокойно и надеется, что его не тронут. Но, в отличие от волка, оборотень не уйдет сам. Вервольфы ведь не животные в полном смысле этого слова, они гораздо больше похожи на людей, чем те себе воображают. Ум, ловкость и тупая жажда убийства — вполне человеческие качества.  
Одному из хэндлеров в яме, видно, не повезло. Сквозь скулеж, вой и рычание прорвался человеческий крик. К клеткам бросились служители, над их палочками вспыхнули факелы — как и волка, оборотня легче всего отогнать огнем.  
Звуки оркестра перекрывали стоны и топот ног. Распорядитель, поглядывая вниз, вносил исправления в список боев. Арбитр, коренастый мужчина в неброской серой мантии, занял свое место в кресле, которое парило над рингом.  
Вскричали и умолкли фанфары. Под потолком появилась сияющая золотом надпись: имена бойцов первой пары.  
— Номер первый — Фенрир Грейбэк! — грохотал голос распорядителя. — А его противником будет… Приветствуем… Ромул Санмерси!  
Раздались жидкие аплодисменты. Видно, Ромул, как и Фенни, был здесь новичком и еще не обзавелся поклонниками. Загорелись цифры ставок — довольно низкие, на Фенни ставили против Ромула один к трем.  
Том прилип к барьеру, пристально вглядываясь в ринг. Его как будто ударило горячей волной, он мгновенно забыл о ставках и обо всем на свете. Это был его зверь!  
Внизу заскрежетала загородка, пропуская Фенрира на ринг. Едва завидев Ромула — крепкого неповоротливого оборотня, — Фенни так рванул вперед, что чуть не вырвался из рук хэндлера. Тот отпустил его и за долю секунды отскочил за загородку.  
Ромул пронесся через весь ринг и врезался в Фенни. Казалось, что звук столкновения должен быть оглушительным, но с высоты пятнадцати футов не слышно было даже шороха. Ромул схватил Фенрира за мягкую шкуру на загривке, но ему не хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы взяться покрепче, и Фенни удалось высвободиться, оставляя в зубах противника клочья шерсти.  
Ромул, видно, понял свою оплошность и тут же сцепил зубы на передней лапе Фенрира. Тот задергался, но не тут-то было. Сейчас Ромул сделает рывок — и его противник останется без лапы…  
— Жри его! — орали зрители. — Мясо! Мясо неси домой!  
Том зажмурился. Видеть, как тают шансы на выигрыш, было выше его сил. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, Фенни кинулся на Ромула, метя в артерию. Бросок был не слишком хорош — тормозила раненая лапа. Но ему все-таки удалось сцепить челюсти возле плеча противника. Тот заскулил и закрутился волчком, пытаясь схватить Фенрира за шкирку. Фенни мотал головой, заставляя врага визжать, будто свинья на бойне.  
Том бросил взгляд на ложу напротив. Патронесса Ромула стояла, опираясь обеими толстыми руками на барьер, и вопила не хуже своего питомца:  
— Рви! Давай!  
Но звери лишь кружились на месте — Ромул не мог вырваться, Фенриру не удавалось перехватить его ближе к горлу. Драка зашла в тупик, зрители стали нервничать…

***  
Законопослушные оборотни обязаны каждое полнолуние являться в Слоб — так они называют министерскую Службу поддержки оборотней. В их брошюре говорится, что только там можно пройти трансформацию «безопасно, комфортно и под контролем специалистов».  
На деле комфорт заключается в том, что оборотней запирают в тесные вонючие клетки, чтобы они не разорвали друг друга в клочья. Неудивительно, что большая часть клеток в Слобе пустует, а оборотни делают все возможное, лишь бы избежать регистрации и не являться туда.  
Фенрир Грейбэк в Слобе не бывал ни разу, потому что не числился в регистре оборотней и вообще нигде не числился. У оборотней редко рождаются щенки — ежемесячные трансформации матери не позволяют доносить беременность. Если это все-таки случается, в девяти случаях из десяти ребенок заражается еще в утробе. Таков был случай Фенни, который родился от больной матери и здорового отца.  
У родителей хватило ума не сообщать о появлении детеныша в Министерство. Около десяти лет они скрывали его от всех. В это время с ними познакомился Том — как именно, отдельная история. Раньше ему не приходилось водиться с оборотнями, он знал о них только в теории, и семья Грейбэков стала для него пропуском в захватывающий новый мир.  
Фенни был тогда худым нервным мальчишкой. Навещая его семью (понятное дело, не в полнолуние), Том здоровался с ним и вручал подарок — игрушечную железную дорогу или зачарованных марширующих солдатиков. На этом их общение могло бы и закончиться, но судьба рассудила иначе.  
Ни одна идиллия не длится вечно, а уж тем более идиллия в семье, где есть оборотень. В февральское полнолуние 1964 года случилось то, что должно было рано или поздно случиться: Анна Грейбэк вырвалась из плохо запертого подвала, загрызла мужа и ринулась на улицу. Ее жертвой мог бы стать и Фенни: в животном облике оборотни не испытывают родительских чувств, — но он остался цел и невредим под защитой клетки на чердаке.  
Оборотни бегают быстро. За час зверь может одолеть больше пятидесяти миль, если только живая цель не отвлечет его внимания. Еще до полуночи Анна успела побывать на трех фермах, оставляя за собой кровавый след из разорванных дворовых собак. На шоссе она напала на автомобилиста, который съехал на обочину, чтобы сменить колесо. Но в ту ночь ей не повезло — мимо как раз проезжала полицейская машина. Завидев фары, Анна не сбежала, как сделал бы на ее месте любой нормальный зверь. Вместо этого она дождалась, пока машина остановится, одним броском разбила ветровое стекло, пролезла внутрь и успела разорвать горло водителю, прежде чем его напарник размозжил ей голову дубинкой.  
Из-за своей неповоротливости министерские службы узнали о случившемся только через два дня, когда о волке-оборотне, превратившемся после смерти в молодую женщину, уже вовсю писали магловские газеты. Следственная бригада из Департамента по контролю над магическими тварями навестила дом Грейбэков и обнаружила труп главы семейства, но детеныша не нашла. А все потому, что Том побывал там раньше и забрал измученного после трансформации и насмерть перепуганного тринадцатилетнего Фенни.  
Том тогда только-только переехал в Ставку. Это было еще не огромное здание, а всего лишь крохотное помещение из пары комнат в бывшем музее паровозов. Там Фенни и остался на правах то ли домашнего животного, то ли воспитанника.  
— Лучше бы ты кота завел, — заметил Колин Розье.  
— Ненавижу кошек, — ответил Том. Это была чистая правда.  
Фенни вел себя куда тише кота, по крайней мере, не рвал когтями мебель. Хотя если живешь с оборотнем, порванная обивка — пожалуй, меньшее из зол.  
А зол тогда было столько, что Том затруднился бы выбрать большее. Сейчас он все еще вспоминал то время с содроганием. Проигранная избирательная кампания в Визенгамот, которую дружественные газеты окрестили «украденными выборами», да вдобавок финансовые проблемы. Чертовы гоблины оказались тут как тут, чтобы потребовать возврата кредитов. Все было плохо.  
А тут еще Джон Люпин, журналист-расследователь из «Вечернего авгура», принялся копаться в том, в чем копаться никак не следовало. В нормальном состоянии Том и внимания бы не обратил на его писанину: пускай себе строчит, журналисты ведь тоже есть хотят. Но Люпин тиснул свои статейки в самый неподходящий момент, когда Тома все раздражало, и он сам был готов бросаться на людей не хуже оборотня.  
Вдобавок репортеришка оказался упрямым. Обычные способы: разбитые окна, оскорбительные граффити на стенах редакции — не возымели на него никакого действия. Вот тогда-то черт и дернул Тома послать на это дело Фенни, который к тому времени уже привык выполнять мелкие поручения.   
Правду говорят: когда боги хотят наказать человека, они отнимают у него разум.  
Никто ведь даже не приказывал кусать Джона Люпина! Речь шла о том, чтобы всего лишь припугнуть, и дело с концом. Да и покусал бы его Фенни — невелика потеря.  
Но кто же знал, что эти идиоты выпустят ребенка гулять в одиночку вечером по палисаднику? Родители, называется!  
Сказать, что Том был в ярости, когда узнал о случившемся, значит ничего не сказать. Если оборотень искусает взрослого — это одно дело. В конце концов, такие вещи случаются сплошь и рядом. Но нападение на ребенка сразу вызывает гнев общественности. Газеты публикуют снимки с места происшествия, народ беснуется, требуя найти и покарать монстра, авроры из кожи вон лезут… Достаточно, чтобы попортить кровь кому угодно.  
Неудивительно, что Том отыгрался на Фенни, выплеснув на нем раздражение. Ошеломленное, по-детски обиженное выражение на лице щенка — тот-то явился счастливый, доверчивый, в расчете на похвалу! — только подлило масла в огонь. После жестокого наказания Фенни вышвырнули из Ставки с приказом не попадаться больше на глаза.  
Конечно, уже через пару часов Том успокоился и понял, что зря сорвался. Да и верные друзья были хороши: вместо того, чтобы поддержать, в один голос твердили, что Том сам виноват. Знал ведь, что оборотни не в состоянии контролировать себя. Если исполнителю отдан приказ, с которым он не может справиться, кто здесь дурак: слуга или хозяин?.. Самое противное, что они были правы.  
А с Люпином тогда повезло. Дни шли, но в газетах не появлялось ни строчки. Джон уволился из газеты, семья быстро свернула манатки и переехала в другое графство. Видно, у родителей хватило ума не предавать дело огласке и не ломать жизнь ребенку, внезапно ставшему оборотнем.  
А Фенни сейчас, пять лет спустя, представилась, наконец, возможность загладить свою вину и вернуть милость хозяина. Так что он будет биться, как проклятый, — в этом Том был уверен.

***  
…Трибуны рычали и ревели. Ромулу все же удалось схватить Фенрира за плечо, но тот дернулся изо всех сил и вырвался, оставив в челюстях врага кусок мяса. Кровь брызнула на песок.  
Фенрир отскочил в сторону. Зал возмущенно завыл. Кто-то крикнул: «Трус!», но крик заглох, потому что Фенни молниеносно бросился вперед и схватил Ромула за голову.  
Оборотень пытался высвободиться, расчерчивая лапами песок. Но все было напрасно — челюсти противника сжимались все сильнее, вонзаясь в щеки.  
— Стоп! Растаскивай!  
Служители синхронно подняли палочки, в бойцов ударили струи воды. Вперед кинулись хэндлеры, схватили оборотней за ошейники и принялись стэками разжимать челюсти.  
Фенрир крутился и огрызался. «Добить, дайте добить!» — орали с верхних трибун, разделяя его обиду и злость. Том и сам орал, как ненормальный. Бросил короткий взгляд на ложу напротив — хозяйка Ромула сидела неподвижно, как скала, будто это все ее не касалось.  
Сердце у Тома стучало, словно молот, горячие волны азарта захлестывали с головой. Плевать, что Фенни принес ему за сегодняшний бой всего-то галлеонов триста— уже через месяц будет три тысячи. Да и разве в деньгах дело?  
Он обернулся. Друэлла, раскрасневшаяся, с растрепанными волосами, что-то кричала, размахивая омниноклем. Касси стоял теперь рядом. Его рука, словно невзначай, поглаживала ее ягодицы. Друэлла, судя по всему, не возражала — зрелище боев еще и возбуждает до безумия. Эти двое окажутся в постели уже к полуночи, тут к гадалке не ходи. Неудивительно, что хозяйка Ромула, постоянная посетительница боев, стала чокнутой нимфоманкой.  
А она оказалась легка на помине. На выходе из ложи Тома остановил мордоворот — не то охранник, не то раскормленный лакей.  
— Моя хозяйка хочет с вами поговорить…  
Том глянул в ложу напротив. Флоранс Кесуик смотрела на него из-под шляпы с колибри. Понятно — сейчас будет договариваться, перекупать Фенни. Тот, конечно, молодой боец, но сразу видно, что талантливый, за переход к новому патрону можно запросить тысяч десять с ходу.  
Неудачника Ромула волоком тащили с ринга, от его морды тянулся широкий кровавый след. Хозяйка даже не глядела в его сторону. Ромулу сильно повезет, если его не добьют сегодня ночью. Это обычное дело с проигравшими оборотнями, все равно в министерстве всем плевать, от чего недочеловек умер в ночь полнолуния. Одним меньше — и хвала Мерлину!  
А Кесуик может быть полезна. Все-таки сестра начальника департамента, где у Тома до сих пор не было ни одного «своего» человека…  
— Ну, так как же? — торопил не-то-охранник-не-то-лакей.  
Трибуны бесновались. На ринг выходила следующая пара. Из ямы, с глубины в пятнадцать футов, даже сюда доносился запах крови и ярости.  
— Передай хозяйке, — четко сказал Том, — пусть вылижет своему оборотню зад!  
Пока увалень ошеломленно пялился на него, Том отодвинул его с дороги и бросился по гулким железным ступеням. Вниз, вниз, вниз. За барьером слышалось бешеное рычание и визг. Под трибунами в клетках скулили, огрызались и бросались на прутья звери.  
— Туда нельзя! — попытался остановить Тома служитель, но Том оттолкнул его и вбежал в коридорчик между клетками, где остро пахло мочой и шерстью. Отыскав Люка, велел ему открыть клетку и ворвался туда, едва магический барьер был снят. Фенни, только что лежавший на полу, с рычанием прыгнул навстречу. Но уже в воздухе сообразил, что делает что-то не то, и совершил поистине цирковой трюк, умудрившись приземлиться на все четыре лапы туда, откуда только что взлетел.  
Том подошел к Фенни, протягивая руку. У волка на боку была рваная рана, напоминавшая воронку, — как если бы акушер отмахнул пуповину не там, где надо. Том встал на колени рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на то, что залитые кровью и мочой опилки липнут к брюкам. Велел Люку позвать ветеринара, сам держал оборотня, пока целитель залечивал Фенни рану. Потом гладил волка, трепал его за ушами, повторял раз за разом: «Молодец, мальчик! Хорошая работа!».  
Фенни уворачивался и огрызался — хозяин и покровитель был для него сейчас не больше, чем кусок мяса. Но Том только смеялся. Его смех накладывался на рычание и визг за барьером, где оборотни в яме рвали друг друга, на рев трибун, на приказы арбитра, на бешеный стук крови в ушах — и это было счастье.


	2. Зеркало

_13 декабря 1970 года_

В коридорах школы непривычно тихо. Ну да, воскресенье же, ученики, должно быть, ушли в Хогсмид. На пути к каменной горгулье — ни единой живой души.  
В письме ему прислали пароль для входа в директорский кабинет: «Певучие карамельки». Дурацкие сладости — когда их съешь, они еще полчаса распевают у тебя в животе. А уж использовать их название как пароль... До такого мог додуматься только Дамблдор.  
Зато дверь кабинета ничуть не изменилась за двадцать с лишним лет. Все такая же блестящая, гладкая, с потемневшей от времени медной ручкой в виде грифона.  
Внутри множество свечей, но кабинет все равно кажется сумрачным. А книг тут прибавилось раза в два. На столе под лампой, где когда-то спал кот Диппета, теперь лежит стопка бумаг. По привычке Том ищет взглядом, нет ли где нового кота. Но Дамблдор, похоже, не любит животных, во всяком случае, не держит питомцев у себя в кабинете.  
А еще здесь очень тепло и много звуков. Шелест, легкий звон, словно от колокольчиков, тихие голоса, шорохи. Кажется, сам воздух ими заполнен, будто идешь сквозь снегопад. Даже странно, что звуки не оседают на одежде.  
Что это такое? Ага, понятно. Это же мысли Дамблдора — обрывочные, ускользающие, невесомые, одновременно везде и нигде. Что ж, изящный ход. Дамблдор знает, что имеет дело с фоновым легилиментом, но даже не пытается закрываться. Наоборот, разбрасывает вокруг свои мысли и эмоции, как конфетти, чтобы противник не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной. Сложно. Красиво.  
«Браво. Браво».  
Мысленная похвала звучит неуместно, словно кто-то кинул камень в стайку рыбок. Мысли Дамблдора разлетаются во все стороны, в ушах звенит смех — то ли реальный, то ли воображаемый.  
— Добрый вечер, профессор.  
Слова, произнесенные вслух, звучат почти непристойно.  
Шелест и звон усиливаются.  
«Привет».

***  
Обыватели верят, будто легилименты способны читать мысли. Но человек — не книга, его мысли не отпечатаны для удобства на аккуратных страницах, которые можно неторопливо листать. Скорее, это похоже на взбесившийся радиоприемник, который транслирует несколько каналов одновременно, да еще с помехами.  
Представьте человека, который сидит на совещании и слушает речь начальника. Одновременно в голове у него крутятся слова из назойливой песенки и разные бессмысленные фразы. Все вместе звучит примерно так: _повысить если он сейчас не заткнется производительность труда я засну как порыв ветра на крылах ее грудь была необходимая жертва любовь парит на небесах должны сдавать отчет о сделанном и твой горячий поцелуй оперативность работы диких свиней вот гад посмотрел в мою сторону опять волнует мою грудь как раз когда я зеваю…_  
Поэтому легилименты не слушают внутреннюю речь, а ловят образы и эмоции. Но и тут поди отдели собственные чувства от «наведенных». Если же встречаются два фоновых легилимента, этикет требует мысленно произносить фразы громко и четко, чтобы для собеседника они не сливались в сплошное «бллрп».  
«Добрый. Вечер. Профессор».  
Поклон. Шорохи и звон притихли. Дамблдор вежливым жестом предлагает сесть. Том садится напротив директорского стола. Появляется терпкий привкус на языке, перед глазами мелькает темно-вишневое пятно — это Дамблдор спрашивает, хочет ли Том вина. Ответ: бело-голубое, блестящий фарфоровый бок, клубы пара. Нормальные люди вместо этого сказали бы вслух: «Нет, спасибо, если можно, чаю».  
Каждый раз, как Дамблдор двигает рукой, шелесты и шорохи летят за ней, словно вихрь.  
Интересно, как собственные мысли Тома выглядят со стороны? Ага, значит, так. Камнепад, осыпь, оползень. Некрасивый образ? Зато до вершины не добраться. Вон Дамблдор карабкается и никак не может. Сползает вниз при каждой попытке подняться на фут выше. Пальцы сдираются в кровь.  
«Том. Не. Думай. Так. Громко. Когда. Я. Наливаю. Чай. Отвлекает».  
«Простите».  
И еще молока и сахара, пожалуйста.  
Шумы и шорохи вьются, забиваются в уши. Сознание Дамблдора теперь пытается проникнуть в мозги роем мошек. Том делает легкое мысленное движение, будто проплыла щука, взметнув ил у дна реки. Но движение пропадает втуне, Дамблдор ускользает, растекаясь водой. Щука утыкается в дно.  
«Красиво».  
«Спасибо. Твоя. Осыпь. Тоже».  
Мошки лезут в уши. Говорить трудно, и Том мотает головой, отгоняя чужие мысли.  
«Хочешь. Вслух», — спрашивает Дамблдор.  
«Да. Так. Будет. Проще», — отвечает Том.  
Дамблдор взмахивает рукой с палочкой, звоны и шепот весело устремляются следом.  
А он нервничает, вдруг понимает Том. Он так же опасается меня, как я его.  
Забавно.

***  
— Значит, вы стали директором. Поздравляю.  
Когда пьешь зелье от легилименции, сначала кажется, что ты оглох. А говорить вслух тяжело, язык еле ворочается.  
Дамблдор отставляет опустевший бокал. Когда зелье пьет один легилимент, этикет требует от другого поступить так же, чтобы оба были в равном положении.  
Интересно, Дамблдор устает от вихря чужих мыслей так же, как Том?  
— Чуть меньше, — директор тоже говорит медленно и с трудом. — Вопрос опыта.  
Шорохи и звоны пропадают. Физические, реальные звуки, которыми полон кабинет — потрескивание огня в камине, негромкие голоса портретов — впервые выходят на первый план. Так странно…  
Дамблдор трет виски руками. А говорил, ему легко.  
Том добавляет в свой чай еще молока. Смешно. Шляпник и Мартовский заяц. Только Сони не хватает.  
Но Дамблдор не отвечает. Все-таки неудобно, когда тебя не слышат без слов. Хорошая шутка пропала, а вслух повторять лень.  
Молчать тоже глупо.  
— Слышал, вы опять не согласились, — говорит Том. — Стать министром магии.  
Фраза вышла корявая. Но первые пять минут, пока звуковая речь не восстановится, они так и будут разговаривать, как психи или иностранцы.  
— Да, я знаю, — Дамблдор уже может иронизировать.  
— Почему? — подумав, Том добавляет: — Это третий раз.  
— Хорошо знаешь, — говорит Дамблдор и уточняет: — Мою биографию.  
Том ждет.  
— Нравится быть учителем, — говорит Дамблдор. — Карьера чиновника не привлекает. Тебя тоже, если не ошибаюсь.  
О, первое длинное предложение, еще и сложноподчиненное. Как скоро. На стороне Дамблдора все-таки опыт.  
— Да. В смысле, не ошибаетесь.  
В кабинете жарко. А свет от настольной лампы такой слабый, что нельзя прочесть, что написано в бумагах. Дамблдор не боится совсем ослепнуть при таком освещении?  
Хотя на это он тоже не ответит.  
— Из меня был бы плохой чиновник, — говорит Том.  
— А политик?  
Смешно. Все равно что сказать, будто из Елизаветы I получился бы отличный депутат парламента.  
Вслух Том говорит:  
— Может быть.  
Надо же что-то сказать.  
— Собираешься опять баллотироваться в Визенгамот? — вежливо интересуется Дамблдор.  
— Пока не знаю.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает вдруг директор.  
— Вы имеете в виду, зачем мне это все? — повторяет Том. — Да понятия не имею. Просто я так хочу.  
Спрашивать, зачем Тому власть, все равно что спрашивать, зачем художнику краски. Он ведь больше ни на что не способен. Был бы способен — пошел бы в банкиры или там сапожники.  
— Я имею в виду, зачем ты здесь, — уже без обиняков уточняет Дамблдор. — Чего ты хочешь от _меня_?  
— Поддержки, — говорит Том.  
Дамблдор пожимает плечами. Полулунные очки поблескивают в сумерках.  
— Боюсь, нет смысла это обсуждать.  
Том отмахивается.  
— Я не прошу согласия. Я знаю, что в некоторых вопросах мы не поладим никогда. Переубеждать вас глупо, меня — тем более. Но вы очень умный человек. Вы знаете, что я получу то, чего хочу. Вопрос в том, больше или меньше крови прольется. А может, кровопролития не будет вовсе. Лично я за последний вариант, не люблю лишних жертв.  
— Раньше тебя это не смущало.  
— Вам-то откуда знать? — парирует Том чуть резче, чем следовало. — Но в любом случае лучше вовремя остановиться, правда?  
— Так остановись, Том. Просто…  
— Просто скажи «нет», — он смеется. — Простите, что вас перебил. Но вы же понимаете, что это глупость. Я могу остановиться — чтобы что? Чтобы моих людей и дело моей жизни перемололи в порошок?  
— Если ты так во всем уверен, что я могу ответить?  
— По-вашему, я — зло, — говорит Том, отпивая глоток чая. — Ну, так пусть я буду меньшим злом. Это в ваших силах. Вы влиятельны, ваше слово много значит в Визенгамоте и Министерстве. Не ставьте мне палки в колеса, не вредите. Я со своей стороны готов договариваться. Я всегда ценил ваши советы. Сделайте шаг мне навстречу, а я сделаю десять…  
Пафос, пафос, пафос. Будто на митинге. Взял неверный тон, и вот результат: Дамблдор смотрит на него с вежливым равнодушием, как на докучного собеседника, которого неловко сразу выставить за порог. Но Том уже не может остановиться.  
— Вы не хотите меня услышать. Вы будто залепили уши воском — но я-то не сирена, да и вы не Одиссей… Я не лгу, не издеваюсь, не пытаюсь заманить вас в западню. Я предлагаю компромисс, и уже не в первый раз. Чего ради вы упорствуете?  
Дамлдор вздыхает и говорит мягко, как с маленьким ребенком:  
— Том, то, что ты называешь компромиссом, другие люди называют шантажом. У тебя ведь хорошая память. Помнишь тридцать восьмой год? Переговоры с Гриндельвальдом…  
— Профессор, — обрывает его Том, — меня задевают такие сравнения. Кажется, я не давал вам повода.  
— А я и не хотел тебя обидеть. Это просто ассоциация. Знаешь, я видел послевоенную Германию, Дрезден, превращенный «адским пламенем» в выжженные руины… Не лучше ли было бы всем, в том числе Гриндельвальду, если бы ему еще в тридцать восьмом году сказали «нет»? Может, это его остановило бы. Так что если я тебе противодействую — а я этого не скрываю, — то делаю это в том числе для твоего блага.  
— _Для высшего блага_ , — эхом повторяет Том.  
Лицо Дамблдора темнеет.  
— Теперь ты оскорбляешь меня.  
— Вас это обидело? — смеется Том, чувствуя, как гнев Дамблдора охватывает его, словно стальными кольцами, и не дает вздохнуть. — Почему? Это всего лишь ассоциация.  
Кольца сжимаются сильнее, но сразу расслабляются. Все-таки у Дамблдора прекрасный самоконтроль.  
— Боюсь, этот разговор ни к чему не приведет, — говорит директор. — Мне жаль, но меня ждут дела.  
Он встает, давая понять, что беседа окончена. Том тоже встает, кипя от раздражения.  
— Что ж, профессор, мне тоже очень жаль. Рад был повидаться.  
Он направляется к выходу, но останавливается, краем глаза увидев свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа. Что-то в нем есть странное… Дамблдор удивленно поднимает брови, когда Том, не обращая на него внимания, подходит к шкафу и начинает себя рассматривать. Потом глядит на Дамблдора.  
Сердце бешено колотится, сухой горячий воздух раздирает горло.  
— Профессор, — Том облизывает пересохшие губы, — как я сейчас выгляжу? В смысле, как бы вы определили мой возраст?  
Дамблдор явно удивлен.  
— Кхм… Тебе должно быть сейчас, — он задумывается, — сорок с лишним лет. Но выглядишь ты гораздо моложе. По виду я дал бы тебе лет двадцать пять, не больше. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Понятно, — коротко отвечает Том.  
Что ж, это все объясняет. И тусклый свет в кабинете, и почти не изменившуюся обстановку, и бессмысленность разговора, и еще много чего.  
— Что случилось? Тебе нехорошо? — спрашивает Дамблдор.  
— Да, — отвечает Том. — Не возражаете, если я открою окно?  
— Конечно, — Дамблдор кивает.  
Том подходит к окну, на ходу чарами поднимая раму. В кабинет врывается ледяной ветер, пламя свечей пляшет, в воздухе кружатся снежинки. Том садится на подоконник, вглядывается в плотную тьму внизу. Потом зажмуривается и выбрасывается из окна.


	3. Круг

_13 декабря 1970 года_

После «возвращения» всегда кружится голова и трудно сосредоточиться. Так чувствуют себя люди, которых внезапно разбудили.  
Том обнаружил, что бессмысленно кружит по кабинету. Шторы задернуты, за окном уже совсем стемнело. Когда он успел отключиться? У Дамблдора он был, как ему казалось, в полдень… Иллюзорное время не соответствует настоящему, но сначала обычно идет в том же темпе. Значит, все началось где-то без четверти двенадцать. А сейчас четверть седьмого. Шесть с лишним часов! Как долго он отсутствовал…  
Он наколдовал зеркало и стал себя рассматривать. Вот теперь он выглядел на свой возраст: худые скулы, жесткий взгляд, лицо бледное, словно восковое, мешки под глазами. Не красавчик, зато настоящий.  
Люди не любят видеть себя настоящими. В собственном воображении даже столетние старцы кажутся молодыми и красивыми. Поэтому зеркало — один из самых надежных способов отличить иллюзию от реальности.  
Падение же из окна — один из самых простых и эффективных способов вернуться обратно. За те секунды, что летишь до земли, сознание впадает в панику и буквально вышвыривает тебя в реальность. Правда, так было раньше. Теперь удавалось от случая к случаю, потому что Том по глупости научился летать ветром. А это означало, что однажды он рискует не вернуться.  
Но сейчас это было несущественно. Главное — узнать, что произошло за эти проклятые шесть часов. Том хлопнул в ладоши. Явился один из ставочных эльфов, стал кланяться, подметая пол ушами.  
— Хватит! — прикрикнул Том. — Скажи, я выходил сегодня?  
Эльф тут же задрожал. Эльфы похожи на Белого Кролика в сказке про Алису — вечно или кланяются, или нервничают.  
— Нет, милорд, — уши у него посерели. — Вы не покидать сегодня Ставку, милорд. А почему вы спрашивать? Браухи сделать что-то не так?  
Что у них за манера все принимать на свой счет?  
— Все в порядке. Браухи хороший эльф. Можешь идти.  
Едва эльф исчез, Том схватил ежедневник. Хотя надежда была невелика — вряд ли _тот, другой_ любезно оставил отчет о своих действиях.  
Так, до половины третьего ничего нет. Потом, если верить записям, должен был прийти Малсибер. Том хотел услышать от него объяснения, почему вторая стадия испытаний противоожоговой пасты до сих пор не закончена.  
Надо будет завтра навестить лабораторию и «снять» с Даррена воспоминания, чтобы посмотреть, о чем они говорили. Хочется верить, что _тот, другой_ его хорошенько тряхнул. Если нет, надо сделать это самому. Осточертело тратить на лабораторию тридцать тысяч ежемесячно, чтобы взамен получать невразумительные отговорки. Господа ученые полагают, будто имеют дело с необразованным дурачком, который от одного слова «эксперимент» впадает в священный трепет. Конечно, у него же нет диплома Академии зельеварения, куда ему, простаку, постичь ход научной мысли!  
Но вряд ли Малсибер провел в Ставке больше часа. Что было потом? В ежедневнике с трех до шести оставались пустые строчки. Чем _тот_ , дрянь такая, мог здесь заниматься? Бабу приводил? Да если бы…  
Том рылся в бумагах, швыряя на пол ненужные папки и свитки. Но все было бесполезно. С утра не появилось ни единого нового клочка пергамента.  
Он пинком перевернул мусорную корзину, присел на корточки и стал разворачивать один за другим скомканные листы. Песок, почему так много песка? Посмотрел на свои руки — на пальцах следы чернил. Значит, писал письма. Кому, о чем? Сова вряд ли расскажет, куда летала.  
В кабинете было промозгло, зола в камине остыла. Том поколдовал над ней, надеясь найти обрывки сожженных бумаг. Ничего не вышло, только пепел взвился облаком, так что Том расчихался. Когда пепел осел, удалось найти обломок сургуча, но он до того закоптился, что печати было не различить.  
Том выругался и перевел дух, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Проверил следящие заклятья в кабинете — все были аккуратно сняты. Ну да, _тот_ ведь тоже не дурак. Чары можно восстановить, но смысла в этом ни малейшего.  
Оставалось проверить ящики стола. Вроде все в порядке, только связка ключей, кажется, с утра лежала иначе. Значит, что-то искал. Что именно? В сейфе все на месте…  
В дверь постучали. Том провел палочкой по воздуху, возвращая кабинету нормальный вид, потом, не глядя, ткнул в сторону входа. Дверь распахнулась.  
На пороге стоял Колин Розье.  
— Ого, — сказал он. — Видок у тебя.  
Наколдованное зеркало все еще было прислонено к стене. Том покосился на свое отражение. Волосы растрепаны, мантия в пыли, глаза слезятся от пепла… Красавчик, ничего не скажешь.  
— Неудачно пытался разжечь камин, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.  
Колин хмыкнул.  
— Понятно, почему ничего не вышло. Столь низменное занятие не подобает Темным Лордам. Слушай, ты не хочешь умыться или там переодеться?  
Колин говорил только вслух, Том не слышал его мыслей. Значит, в реальности, как и в иллюзии, он пил зелье от легилименции.  
— Позже, — ответил он невпопад.  
— Вот как? — удивился Колин. — Нет, дело хозяйское, мне-то что, хоть в мешок нарядись… Тогда пойдем, что ли.  
— Куда?  
И тут же вспомнил. Через полчаса будет митинг. Встреча с последователями, которые жаждут услышать своего Лорда. Черт, как не вовремя!  
— Старость, — заметил Колин с притворным сочувствием. — Провалы в памяти, да?  
Он даже не подозревал, насколько был прав.

***  
У выхода из Ставки к ним присоединился Вилли Трэверс — тоже старый приятель, последние несколько лет служивший у Тома телохранителем. Особой нужды в этом не было - случись что, Том и сам мог за себя постоять. Но на охране настаивал Долохов, а если Тони что-то вобьет себе в голову, проще с ним согласиться.  
На улице крупными хлопьями шел снег и тут же таял, едва коснувшись земли. Сырость забиралась под мантию, Том никак не мог согреться. После «возвращения» всегда очень холодно.  
Можно было просто аппарировать, но там ведь будут зрители. Значит, надо появиться как-нибудь поинтереснее. «Зрелищно», как называл это Яксли, устроитель митингов, в молодости подвизавшийся в любительском театре.  
Во внутреннем дворе Ставки среди голых каштанов Том нарисовал магический круг на мокрой брусчатке. В круг они уместились втроем, хотя Розье жаловался, что ему тесно. А вот не надо было так разъедаться, чтобы рубашка еле сходилась на животе… Когда-то Розье был худым, как щепка, и проворным, как ласка, но годы все меняют.  
Их конечная цель находилась в Нортумберленде. Это была заброшенная церковь католического аббатства, откуда монахов разогнали еще пятьсот лет назад. Идеальное место для собраний. Днем там иногда бывали маглы-туристы, но зимой, да еще и ночью никто посторонний не сунется.  
Том знал, как должно выглядеть со стороны их появление. В воздухе вспыхивает ярко-зеленая точка, растет, превращается в изумрудный шар, похожий на нарисованную дальтоником планету Юпитер. Потом шар раскрывается, и оттуда на землю торжественно ступает Лорд.  
Тут главное не поскользнуться в самый неподходящий момент.  
Однако все прошло прекрасно. Церковь выглядела, как надо, величественно и жутко. В Нортумберленде снег не таял, лежал на земле толстым слоем, и надгробия на церковном кладбище казались торчащими из земли зубами.  
Стоило Тому шагнуть на снег, как быстро подошел Долохов. Его лицо было закрыто маской — и для эффекта, и в целях безопасности. Такие же маски были на Розье и Трэверсе, но лицо самого Тома оставалось открытым. Люди должны видеть своего Лорда.  
— Сколько там? — спросил он, кивая на церковь.  
— Человек двести пятьдесят.  
По тропинке между надгробиями, отделенной защитным барьером, они дошли до бывшей алтарной ниши, куда был устроен отдельный вход. Шагнув внутрь, Том будто попал в другой мир: здесь было жарко натоплено, комната залита ярким светом. Наколдованная каменная стена отделяла ее от нефа, откуда слышался шум голосов и шарканье ног двух с половиной сотен людей.

***  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Долохов снял маску — тут были все свои. Тома, должно быть, ждали уже давно, потому что под куполом клубился табачный дым, а на блюде, которое стояло на бывшем алтаре, оставалось сэндвичей всего штуки две. Точнее, уже три: увидев Тома, Эйвери поспешно положил на блюдо бутерброд, который только что взял.  
У стены стоял Малфой. Он выглядел усталым — ну да, романтические встречи требуют сил. Рядом на стуле сидел Рэй и читал вечернюю газету. Он поднял взгляд, и Том помахал ему рукой. В углу жался Малсибер, растроенный и смущенный — видно, его сегодня таки хорошо встряхнули.  
Строго говоря, в их присутствии не было необходимости. Тому были нужны только Долохов, Розье и Яксли, да и без тех он прекрасно бы обошелся. Но в «ближнем кругу» было неписаное правило: во время серьезных мероприятий команда должна быть вместе.  
Они и сами не знали, зачем так надо. Но у каждого было чувство, что убери из круга самый, казалось бы, ненужный и бесполезный элемент (вроде того же Эйвери, который приходил только бутерброды поедать) — и все рухнет, фортуна от них отвернется.  
Долохов тем временем дергал Тома за рукав.  
— Давай, давай, снимай мантию. Да не спи же ты на ходу! Мне надо еще проверить наружную охрану.  
Том скинул мантию, которую тут же поймал услужливый Эйвери, и стал закатывать рукава рубашки. Долохов принялся обходить его по кругу, касаясь палочкой. Эта называлось «бинтовать», то есть слой за слоем покрывать защитными заклятьями все тело.  
— Глаза закрой…  
Том послушно зажмурился. Лицо словно овеяло теплым ветром.  
— Вроде все, — отступив на шаг, Долохов рассматривал дело своих рук. Для пробы кинул простенькую Rictusempra. На одежде Тома вспыхнули десятки синих искр. Невидимая магическая оболочка поглотила чары, словно их и не было.  
— Там же будет барьер, — сказал Том.  
— Хорошая авада пробивает любой барьер, — хмуро ответил Тони. — Нам только покушений не хватало.  
Том не боялся покушений, он доверял своей удаче. Но Долохов доверял своей паранойе куда сильнее.  
Подошел Рэй, протягивая чашку с горячим шоколадом. Том взял ее и огляделся. Эйвери держал наготове его мантию, Трэверс терпеливо стоял на страже у двери, Нотт крутился рядом и о чем-то возбужденно говорил. Кажется, пересказывал свое сегодняшнее выступление в Визенгамоте. Наверное, хотел, чтобы его, как щенка-оборотня, тоже похвалили, потрепали по волосам и дали сахарок.  
Каждый в команде делал свое дело, а вот Том не чувствовал, что способен сделать свое. Его все еще тряс озноб, в голове после «возвращения» была пустота. Страшно подумать, какую чушь он сейчас будет нести. Он все провалит, он не удержит аудиторию…  
— Я не могу настроиться, — сказал он Рэю, отдавая ему пустую чашку. — Помоги мне.  
— Конечно.  
Том протянул вперед обе руки, и Рэй принялся расправлять на нем рукава рубашки и застегивать запонки. Взял у Эйвери мантию, набросил ее Тому на плечи, закрепил, чтоб не спадала. Том протянул ему для поцелуя правую руку, на которой было кольцо с темным камнем. Рэй коснулся ее губами.  
— Удачи, мой лорд.  
За ним цепочкой стали подходить остальные: Нотт, Малфой, Эйвери, Долохов… Не было только Яксли. Он сейчас сидел на бывших церковных хорах, готовясь, едва Том появится, поймать его в круг света от прожекторов.  
Долохов, поцеловав Тому руку, сразу ушел в зал — ему предстояло под разиллюзионным контролировать работу охраны. Розье стал раскладывать на столе-алтаре свитки пергамента и быстропишущее перо. Как только Том перешагнет порог, начнется запись. А уже завтра утром его речь превратится в десяток пресс-релизов, статей, листовок, радиопередач, чтобы любой волшебник, хочет он того или нет, услышал слово своего Лорда и сюзерена.  
Том слушал голоса, желавшие ему удачи, и чувствовал, как проходит озноб. Одни всерьез называли его «милорд», другие просто подыгрывали, чтобы помочь ему настроиться. Но это было неважно. Свита делает короля, а Лорда делает команда. Теперь внутри будто разгорался огонь и охватывал Тома до кончиков пальцев.  
Люди, собравшиеся снаружи, в засыпанном снегом церковном нефе, станут топливом для этого костра. «Семь, — гудело пламя, — шесть, пять, четыре…».  
Том теперь стоял один посреди комнаты, а Вилли Трэверс уже касался ручки двери, готовясь ее открыть. Так машина сопровождения в аэропорту везет за собой по рулежной дорожке истребитель. Позади остаются топливозаправщики, механики, башня диспетчера — все то, чего зрители не замечают. Они видят только самолет, застывший на краю взлетной полосы за секунду до того, как включатся двигатели.  
Стоит Тому уйти, Рэй вернется к чтению газеты, Тимоти потянется за оставшимися бутербродами, а Малфой начнет составлять указания для своих трейдеров к завтрашней биржевой сессии...  
Вилли оглянулся, подал знак глазами и распахнул дверь.  
Три. Два. Один. Ноль.


	4. Письма

_17 декабря 1970 года, 00:30_

Колин, привет,  
я все думаю: а надо ли нам идти парламентским путем? То, о чем твердит Нотт. Я понимаю, что это у всех навязло в зубах, но мне все-таки кажется, что затея лишена смысла.   
Сохранить видимость законности — это хорошо, но у нас уже нет с этим почти ничего общего. Кроме того, если мы опять проигрываем выборы, то должны отступить, раз уж отвели себе роль защитников закона. Поскольку мы все равно не отступим, это даст противнику повод поливать нас грязью, обвиняя в нарушении своего слова. Часть сторонников это оттолкнет (вряд ли много, конечно).  
Мне надо сейчас решить, участвовать или нет в очередных выборах, чтобы потом можно было сказать, что мы сделали все, что могли. Или уже не терять времени на это?   
Но если вдруг в Мин-ве сойдут с ума и пропустят наших в В-т, это будет хоть какая-то легальная опора.   
Вопрос: так ли нам нужно легальное крыло?   
Что думаешь?

ТР

***

_17 декабря 1970 года, 01:00_

Том, ты поаккуратней с этим делом. Я встречал людей, которые однажды попробовали думать, а потом у них развилась зависимость. Доходит до того, что они думают по десять раз в сутки! Таких опасных типов, я считаю, надо изолировать и лечить.  
Так что ты смотри, не втягивайся.  
А если уж думаешь и не стесняешься в этом признаваться — Мерлина ради, хотя бы делай это днем!!!  
Лично я буду думать утром, ладно? Сейчас все равно ничего не соображаю.

Колин

***

_17 декабря 1970 года, 01:30_

Прости, я забыл, который час.   
Раз я тебя все равно разбудил — буквально еще пара слов.  
Надо довести до ума идею «ключевых точек». Сейчас — бессистемно, поэтому такие слабые результаты. А все потому, что мы идем неверным путем. Куча времени и денег тратится на то, чтобы продвинуть наших людей на места начальников отделов и проч. в Мин-ве. Результат слабый. А надо ли вообще?   
Я считаю, стоит переориентироваться на низовые должности. Это намного проще, т.к. там не жесткий отбор, почти нет проверки, никто за ними не следит. А эффект может быть большой.  
Кто нас интересует: все, кто имеет доступ к ключам, паролям, распорядку работы, документам, личным вещам, может беспрепятственно перемещаться, на кого не обращают внимания. То есть, уборщицы, сторожа, курьеры, секретарши, официанты в министерской столовой, прочий обслуживающий персонал. Плюс младшие клерки.  
Нужно, чтобы Эйвери прошерстил базу низовых ячеек — кто у него уже есть на таких должностях или у кого там родственники. Только сначала ты должен разжевать ему, что от него требуется, и проконтролировать. Еще отслеживать новые вакансии в Мин-ве, чтобы у нас всегда были свои люди под рукой, которых можно туда пристроить.  
Еще обрати внимание на службу приставов Визенгамота. Надо проверить, кто у нас там есть (если есть), кого можем продвинуть.

ТР

***

_17 декабря 1970 года, 02:00_

Том, на случай, если тебе никто еще этого не говорил, — по ночам можно спать. Попробуй, не пожалеешь.  
Давай все обсудим завтра. Если твоя сова еще раз прилетит, предупреждаю, я ее зажарю и съем.

Колин

***

_17 декабря 1970 года, 10:30_

Дорогой Том,

прошу прощения, что долго не отвечал на письмо, — к сожалению, был очень занят.  
Да, я согласен встретиться с тобой в Хогвартсе, хотя, честно говоря, нахожусь в недоумении, о чем мы могли бы говорить.   
Скажем, двадцать седьмого декабря, в восемь вечера. Удобно ли это?

Альбус П.В.Б. Дамблдор, К.О.М., В.Ч.В и др.

***

_17 декабря 1970 года, 11:00_

Дорогой профессор Дамблдор,

благодарю за любезное согласие меня принять. Буду рад навестить Вас в указанное время.

Искренне Ваш,  
Том Марволо Риддл

***

_17 декабря 1970 года, 11:05_

Рэй, я тут узнал кое-что важное. Выяснилось, кому именно я отправлял письмо на днях. Ну, помнишь, я тебе говорил.  
Вечером расскажу подробнее.  
Пожалуйста, отмени все дела, если они у тебя есть, на двадцать седьмое декабря (а лучше и на двадцать шестое). В эти дни мне не стоит оставаться одному даже на короткое время. Ты знаешь, почему.

Т.


	5. Снег

_24-27 декабря 1970 года_

Если его спрашивали, верующий ли он, Том отвечал: нет.  
Когда-то, очень давно, он был христианином. Смешно, но на первом курсе Хогвартса он еще читал утреннее и вечернее правило. Причем без молитвенника, наизусть. Все-таки одиннадцать лет в религиозном приюте даром не проходят.  
Позже выяснилось, что он не один такой. Оказалось, что в Годриковой Лощине и Тинворте есть англиканские церкви «для своих», где викарий и большинство прихожан — волшебники.  
А ведь в Библии говорится: «Ворожеи не оставляй в живых».  
Еще он узнал, на какие уловки идут люди, чтобы сохранить веру, когда она противоречит их сущности. Одни отказываются от магии и сами ломают свои палочки. Другие придумывают объяснения, как можно колдовать, но при этом унаследовать Царствие Небесное. Третьи просто ни о чем не задумываются.  
Если не задумываться, можно долго жить спокойно. Но потом однажды Бог не слышит твой отчаянный призыв, а из миллиарда ангелов-хранителей ни один не приходит на помощь, когда это нужнее всего… Такому может быть лишь два объяснения: или Бог все же карает волшебников — или Его попросту не существует.  
Том выбрал второе. Так он познал истину, и она, как было обещано, сделала его свободным.

***  
Однако верующий или неверующий, а человек не может жить без праздника. Поэтому, когда во всем мире наступал сочельник, в Ставке праздновали Йоль.  
Не то чтобы это был настоящий Йоль, конечно. По-хорошему он должен начинаться в ночь зимнего солнцестояния и длиться без остановки еще тринадцать ночей. Но Том считал, что спешить не следует. Пусть сначала новый праздник войдет в привычку, а там уже можно будет сдвинуть дату.  
Все остальное тоже менялось мало. В холле все так же ставили большую елку, украшали шарами и цветными гирляндами, а под ветками прятали подарки. Только называли ее теперь «йольским древом», а на верхушке вместо ангела горела звезда.  
За йольской трапезой печеный поросенок изображал собой священного кабана, а пиво и сидр символизировали напиток скальдов, после которого те обретали пророческий дар.  
Большинству гостей эта символика была безразлична. Но не всем.  
— Что такое вирд, милорд? — спросила девушка, которая сидела рядом с Томом.  
— А я-то думал, в мое время в Хогвартсе плохо преподавали… Разве вам этого не говорили на рунологии?  
Девушка покраснела, но смотрела выжидательно.  
— «Вирд», — сказал Том, — означает примерно то же, что «судьба». Но это не та судьба, которую римляне называли фатумом и которой нельзя избежать, что ты ни делай. Скорее, это путь. Он проложен еще до твоего рождения, но ты волен идти по нему или нет. Его можно предсказать, но не обязательно подчиняться предсказанию. Все зависит от личного выбора.  
— Выбора, — задумчиво повторила девушка.  
Ее темные глаза блестели — то ли от алкоголя, то ли от возбуждения. Это старшая дочь Друэллы Блэк, ее звали Белла, и она вправду была красива. Хотя очень молода, совсем еще подросток, а вдобавок выглядела так, словно ей было все равно, что надеть. Во всяком случае, Том раньше не видел, чтобы с шелковым вечерним платьем носили мужские ботинки.  
Он рассматривал свою соседку в упор, но, похоже, ее это не смущало. Может, она чувствовала, что женщины, даже очень красивые, не интересуют его в обычном смысле. Том просто любил, чтобы они были рядом — так коллекционеры собирают картины, фарфор или скаковых лошадей.  
Шум голосов за столом становился все громче. Тепло от камина, запах хвои и яблок, общее веселье настраивали на благодушный лад. Том чувствовал, как понемногу спадает то напряжение, в котором он был последние дни.  
Все шло хорошо, _тот_ больше не появлялся. Правда, Том терялся в догадках, зачем он просил о встрече с Дамблдором. Но в любом случае через два дня все выяснится. Главное, перед визитом в Хогвартс не оставаться одному. До тех пор тварь вряд ли высунется.  
Белла тронула его за руку.  
— Расскажите еще, — попросила она.  
За все время она ни разу не улыбнулась. Казалось, она просто не умела этого делать. Девушка смотрела на Тома тревожно и жадно. Было заметно, что она слегка дрожит.  
Том пристально вглядывался в ее расширенные зрачки. Он недавно выпил зелье от легилименции, так что не слышал мыслей девчонки. Но и без того все было ясно. Фамильное безумие Блэков дает о себе знать, даже если разбавлять его свежей кровью. Как же Руди с ней живет? Впрочем, сердцу не прикажешь, влюбляются и в сумасшедших.  
Том откинулся в кресле, расслабленно опустив руки на подлокотники. Белла машинально скопировала его позу.  
— Так вот, согласно поверьям, сегодня та самая ночь, когда можно изменить вирд…  
Послышалось легкое покашливание. Том обернулся, раздосадованный, что его прервали. Рядом стоял молодой парень, дежурный по Ставке. Увидев взгляд Тома, он нервно сглотнул.  
— Милорд, простите, что отвлекаю. Пришел Фенрир Грейбэк, хочет вас поздравить. Он ждет на улице. Впустить?  
Том оглянулся на своих гостей. Будь он один, велел бы позвать Грейбэка сюда. Но сейчас собралось много народу, и не всем будет приятно находиться в одной комнате с оборотнем. Фенни ведь уже не маленький щеночек.  
— Я сам к нему выйду, — ответил он. — Скажи эльфам, пусть подадут в малую гостиную огневиски и что-нибудь из еды, а для меня апельсиновый сок.  
Он извинился перед Беллой и встал. Рэй, сидевший по левую руку от него, тоже поднялся, но Том тихо возразил:  
— Не надо. Я всего на пять минут — выпью сока за компанию с Фенриром, прослежу, чтобы его покормили, и вернусь. Займи пока девочку разговором, ладно?  
Рэю тоже не помешает ближе познакомиться с будущей невесткой...  
Стоило выйти из столовой, шум голосов пропал, словно отрезало. В Ставке было тихо и сумрачно, только елка в холле переливалась огнями. После теплой комнаты в коридорах казалось холодно, но дежурный оказался сообразительным и, не дожидаясь эльфа, подал Тому уличную мантию.  
На наружную дверь кто-то прицепил веселенький венок из остролиста. Том провел ладонью по косяку, и дверь послушно открылась. За порогом шел снег, сквозь его пелену виднелись очертания деревьев, а под фонарем в отдалении — темный силуэт Грейбэка. Том направился к нему.  
Несмотря на подбитую мехом мантию, становилось все холоднее. От ледяного воздуха заболела голова, защипало кончики ушей. Странно, в снегопад не может быть такого мороза.  
Вдруг захотелось вернуться и все же позвать с собой Рэя. Зря отказался, не хотел ведь оставаться один.  
Ладно, хватит себя накручивать, все будет в порядке…  
Даже когда ты давно не христианин, все равно кажется, будто на Рождество не может случиться ничего плохого.

***  
Фенрир по привычке любит сидеть на снегу, даже когда он в человеческом облике. Лохматую меховую шапку он так низко надвинул на лоб, что лицо остается в тени.  
— Привет, Фенни, — говорит Том, протягивая правую руку для поцелуя. — Спасибо, что пришел, я очень рад тебя видеть. Как твое плечо, зажило? Вставай, пойдем в Ставку, здесь холодно.  
Грейбэк протягивает лапу в толстой перчатке, почтительно касается пальцев Тома — и вдруг поднимает голову.  
Под шапкой нет лица. Там вообще ничего нет. Просто гладкий, белый, словно отполированный шар.  
Том резко отдергивает руку, но оборотень уже вцепился в нее, как клещами. Доставать палочку нет времени, и Том со всей дури бьет кулаком в бледное «лицо». Оно почему-то мягкое, словно вылепленное из снега, и от удара разлетается на куски.  
Но безголовый Грейбэк словно и не замечает потери. Вместо этого он дергает Тома с такой силой, что тот теряет равновесие и падает прямо на него.  
Туловище, как выяснилось, не прочнее головы. Оно тут же с шумом оседает, разъезжается и оказывается всего лишь грудой снега, которую натолкали в человеческую одежду, как в мешок.  
Том вскакивает на ноги, выхватывает палочку и оглядывается, ища шутника, который так его разыграл. Хотя он сам тоже хорош. Темный Лорд, великий волшебник… Снеговика испугался!  
Но шутника нет.  
Заодно нет ни входа в Ставку, ни фонаря, ни деревьев.  
Вместо этого вокруг заснеженная земля, из которой торчат редкие сухие кусты. Под ногами куча тряпья — все, что осталось от лже-Грейбэка.  
Том поднимает голову. От снега достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть: равнина простирается до самого горизонта. Насколько хватает взгляда, нигде ни дома, ни огонька.  
А еще здесь адски холодно. Мороз вытягивает остатки тепла из-под мантии, руки сводит судорогой, даже волосы, кажется, обледенели. Присев на корточки, Том находит в груде тряпья лохматую шапку, от которой воняет псиной, и нахлобучивает ее себе на голову. Потом медленно поднимается и без всякой надежды поворачивается вокруг своей оси. Но, как и следовало ожидать, аппарировать отсюда нельзя.  
Зато, обернувшись, он видит то, о чем и так уже догадался.  
За спиной возвышаются Врата.  
Собственно, они не похожи ни на Врата, ни на ворота, ни на калитку, ни на дверь, ни на что-либо другое. Вратами их называют исключительно ради удобства, потому что ни в одном в человеческом языке нет слов, позволяющих это описать. Ведь человеческий язык — это язык живых, в нем не может быть понятий, выражающих суть смерти.  
Точно так же в мире смерти нет и не может быть равнины, снега, сухих кустов. А еще там нет холода и не надо от него защищаться. Все это не более чем плод воображения. Умирающий мозг до последнего пытается поддерживать хоть какую-то картину мира — даже там, где уже нет мира.  
Такова самая страшная правда, которую узнает каждый, кто побывал за Вратами. Вот только рассказать о ней он уже не может. А те, кто что-то рассказывает, на самом деле за Вратами не были. Потому что там нет ни снежной равнины, ни слепящего света, ни адского пламени, ни садов Авалона, ни полей Иалу. Там просто нет ни-че-го.  
Эту правду Том когда-то давно узнал, и забыл, и опять вспомнил, и опять забыл, и так несколько раз. Потому что _эта_ правда слишком страшна, чтобы человек мог ее по-настоящему понять.  
Он способен на это только в последнюю секунду своей жизни, когда ничто уже не имеет значения.

***  
… — Это отравление! Нужен безоар!  
— Я сам разберусь, выйдите все отсюда!  
— Энервейт не помог…  
— Вы еще и энервейт пробовали? Добить его решили?  
Голоса становились то дальше, то ближе. Том все равно не понимал, что они говорят.  
Вокруг что-то шумело, стучало и двигалось.  
Появились треугольники. Треугольники были красные и золотые. Они летали.  
Потом треугольники перестали летать и превратились в серые и белые.  
Потом из них сделался потолок.  
На фоне потолка было лицо. Лицо было круглое, красное и смотрело на Тома. Его губы двигались. Наверное, оно что-то говорило, но Том не слышал.  
Потом что-то твердое стало давить на голову сзади. Потолок сдвинулся. Треугольники опять стали вертеться.  
Том закрыл глаза. Треугольники пропали.  
Теперь он вспомнил: лицо звали Боб. Это был бывший однокурсник Малсибера, выпускник Рэйвенкло, а ныне штатный целитель организации. «Штопальщик», как его называли на местном жаргоне.  
Том лежал на кровати. Боб поддерживал его голову и поил чем-то сладким из стакана.  
— Что это? — спросил Том.  
Ему казалось, что он говорит внятно. Наверное, это было не так, потому что Боб понял только с третьего раза.  
— Зелье с глюкозой. Давай еще глоток… Молодец!  
Боб всегда разговаривал с пациентами, как с маленькими детьми. Нечего было и ждать, что он станет соблюдать субординацию и называть Тома «милорд».  
— Сейчас давление поднимется, станет получше. Ты хорошо меня слышишь?  
— Да.  
Голос был как будто сам по себе, а Том сам по себе. Во всяком случае, он не чувствовал, как движутся губы.  
Когда головокружение прошло, Боб помог ему сесть. Протянул бутылочку с прозрачной жидкостью.  
— Это диагностическое зелье. Не глотай, просто полоскай рот и выплевывай в стакан.  
Том подчинился. Взяв у него стакан, Боб поднял его, чтобы рассмотреть жидкость на свет. Она теперь стала бледно-салатового цвета.  
— Понятно… Скажи мне, зачем ты пил?  
— В смысле? — Том все еще очень плохо соображал. — Ты сам давал мне лекарство.  
— Я имею в виду алкоголь.  
— Алкоголя не было.  
— А это что? — Боб показал ему стакан. — Судя по оттенку, примерно один бокал вина. Конечно, не та доза, за которую отбирают лицензию на аппарацию. Прямо скажем, для здорового человека вообще ничто. Но с твоей непереносимостью алкоголя может быть смертельно опасно!  
— Я не пил, — упорствовал Том.  
— Что, Дамблдор поил тебя насильно? — рассердился Боб.  
— Дамблдор?  
— Ну да. Наверное, держал под империо!  
— Причем тут он?  
— Может, и ни при чем. А кто тогда?  
Том закрыл глаза. Кажется, до него начало доходить.  
— Какое сегодня число? — спросил он.  
— Хорошенький вопрос! — ответил голос Боба. — Двадцать седьмое декабря. Точнее, почти двадцать восьмое, потому что время к полуночи.  
— Понятно, — ответил Том.  
Последние события, о которых он знал достоверно, произошли в сочельник, три дня назад. Значит, за эти три дня он успел увидеть галлюцинацию, умереть, воскреснуть и навестить Дамблдора. Причем сам того не помнил. Замечательно.  
— Что случилось в Хогвартсе? — спросил он, все еще не открывая глаз.  
— Я знаю только то, что мне рассказали, — ответил Боб. — В восемь вечера вся ваша компания аппарировала в Хогсмид. Там большая часть народу отправилась в «Кабанью голову», а Лестрейндж и Трэверс проводили тебя до школьных ворот. Ты пробыл в Хогвартсе чуть больше часа. Когда вышел, уже вроде как выглядел неважно, а потом хлопнулся в обморок на пороге Ставки.  
— Скажи еще раз, кто со мной был?  
Боб возмущенно фыркнул, намекая, что он тут не секретарша. Но все же повторил скороговоркой:  
— Лестрейндж, Трэверс, Долохов, Нотт, Малсибер, Розье, Малфой, Эйвери... Все здесь, ждут в соседней комнате.  
Странно. Чтобы проводить его к Дамблдору, такая толпа не нужна. Хватило бы одного Вилли Трэверса, ну и еще Рэя, потому что Том его сам попросил. Зачем собрались остальные? Неужели так заметно, что он был не в себе?  
Словно вторя его мыслям, Боб спросил:  
— Том, тебе не кажется, что пора что-то с этим делать?  
— С чем?  
Вопрос был риторический, но Боб все равно ответил:  
— Ты же понимаешь, без подробного обследования я не могу поставить диагноз. Но эти провалы в памяти… Согласись, нехороший признак.  
Том даже не собирался спорить.


	6. Море

_1943 — 1947 годы_

Все началось после войны.  
Да нет, еще раньше, когда он создал свой первый хоркрукс.  
Можно подумать, он сделал это потому, что боялся смерти. Бред! Когда гулял по парапету Астрономической башни, стало быть, не боялся, и когда лез к василиску в пасть, тоже. А тут вдруг испугался?  
На самом деле ни один подросток не боится смерти. В юности кажется, что это может случиться с кем угодно, только не с тобой. Вот и тянет подразнить судьбу. Только прогулок по парапету для этого слишком мало, тем более, что ты знаешь: внизу есть магический барьер, защита для дураков. А хочется, чтобы без страховки, чтобы всерьез.  
Тут-то тебе и попадается в руки _та самая_ книга.

***  
В то время он только-только получил допуск к Запретной Секции школьной библиотеки. Ясное дело, он там дневал и ночевал — это было все равно, что выдать алкоголику ключи от винного погреба. Казалось, вот где истинные сокровища, вот где настоящие знания! Было, от чего с ума сойти.  
Сейчас он бы гроша ломаного не дал за все эти прогнившие секреты и усохшую мудрость. Говорят, предки знали тайны неба и земли, не чета нам, нынешним. Профессор Дамблдор, помнится, любил распинаться о древней магии. То-то эти мудрецы рубаху меняли раз в год, а дым из очага выпускали через дырку в крыше… Одни простенькие чары для починки водопровода стоят в тыщу раз больше, чем все открытия древности.  
Но это он сейчас понимал, а тогда… Ох, как голова кружилась! Особенно когда раскопал в груде бумажного хлама фолиант под названием «Секреты темнейших искусств». Казалось, он теперь самого Мерлина за бороду схватил. Так, обрадовался, идиот, будто узнал, что милый дядюшка Морфин оказался миллионером и завещал племяннику все свои деньги.  
Правда, рецепты в книге оказались один тошнотворней другого. То надо было сжигать живьем пятьдесят, или сколько там, черных кошек, то вытапливать жир из некрещеных младенцев… Уж на что Том был мальчик нечувствительный, а и его затошнило.  
Но нельзя же было просто так взять и зашвырнуть мерзкую книжонку в дальний угол. Надо было хоть что-нибудь оттуда попробовать, так сказать, для поддержания репутации. А то прямо смешно - чернокнижник-самоучка…  
И тут вдруг удача: глава сорок седьмая, хоркруксы. По сравнению с остальными это занятие выглядело простым и прямо-таки стерильным. А еще почти невинным — нужно было всего одно умышленное убийство. У Тома таких набралось уже целых три, если отца, деда и бабку считать по отдельности.  
Был бы он старше и опытнее, может, задумался бы: если все так легко, почему в Ночном переулке хоркруксы не штампует каждый второй? Ведь у любого тамошнего бандита трупов за душой хватит на сотню бессмертных.... Но умная мысль приходит известно когда.  
Беда в том, что хоркруксы — штука очень ненадежная. У человека, кроме души, есть тело, а его легко повредить во время ритуала. Что-нибудь пошло не так — и пожалуйста, один кусок души остается в хоркруксе, а второй витает под потолком и любуется на твой собственный труп. А еще можно, например, остаться инвалидом. Тогда тебя, бессмертного счастливчика, будут еще лет пятьдесят подмывать и кормить с ложечки. Когда тело наконец умрет, душа станет свободна, но соображать она к тому времени будет очень плохо…  
Ни о чем таком автор книги даже не заикнулся, потому что был гребаным теоретиком. К сожалению, Том понял это после, а не до. Хорошо еще, что фортуна дураков любит, иначе его бы ждала веселенькая вечность.

***  
Вообще делать хоркруксы — все равно что разводиться. Еще вчера были едина плоть, едина кровь, одно существо, и тут вдруг вас разрезали по-живому. Начинаются взаимные обиды, угрозы, жажда мести. Казалось бы, как может отомстить предмет? Но кто пробовал таскать с собой часть своей души, тот знает.  
Из всех хоркруксов Том хорошо ладил только с Чашей. Но тот и сделан был в самое счастливое время — в шестьдесят втором году, когда у Тома все шло хорошо. У него были успех, друзья, известность, деньги. Были люди, которые ему верили и надеялись на него. У Тома было тогда около дюжины разных бизнесов, и подчиненных сотни три. Каждый год в свой день рождения он собирал всех, кто на него работал, и устраивал им праздник. А тогда, в шестьдесят втором году, они сделали праздник ему.  
Том как раз пошел в политику и собирался баллотироваться в Визенгамот. Когда он появился в "Элизиуме", где все собрались, оказалось, что на полу в зале выложен цветочный ковер в виде Британских островов: Уэльс из нарциссов, Ирландия из клевера, Англия из роз… Вот так один-единственный раз в жизни страна была у него под ногами, а все его поздравляли и желали на будущий год удачи.  
Счастливый был день рождения, пожалуй, лучший из всех.  
Через три дня после него он и сделал Чашу. Хотел остановить мгновение, будто чувствовал, что счастье долго не продлится. А может, наоборот, сам же и сглазил.  
Это был единственный хоркрукс, с кем Том «развелся» по согласию. Сейчас они виделись редко — Чаша хранился в сейфе Лестрейнджей, и навещать его было недосуг. Но он всегда умел Тома успокоить, поддержать, дать дельный совет. А еще Чаша был оптимистом и верил в лучшее. В нем как будто остался кусочек того самого дня рождения. Из него можно было пить чистую воду, и у нее все равно был вкус шампанского…  
Но то было через много лет после первого хоркрукса. А первый, Дневник, его сильно разочаровал. Том отчего-то верил, что они станут друзьями. Кто еще поймет тебя, как не ты сам, кому можно все без остатка доверить?  
Но Дневник даже не поздравил его с успешным завершением эксперимента. Наоборот, твердил, что это была страшная ошибка, которую надо срочно исправить. Страница за страницей писал, как ему там плохо, чуть ли не кричал, если только можно буквами кричать: я ведь тоже человек, выпусти меня, я тут словно в гробу, я сойду с ума… Скоро Том перестал это читать — все равно каждый раз одно и то же.  
Ему и самому тогда было несладко. Оказалось, что фокусы с душой даром не проходят. Мозги стали хуже работать, читать книги было скучно. Он будто сделался проще, огрубел, а вдобавок начал хуже колдовать и на время перестал быть легилиментом.  
Еще и настроение менялось по десять раз на дню: то все безумно раздражало, то накатывала тоска. Оставаться одному было противно, разговаривать с кем-то — невыносимо. Временами он даже думал, как бы воссоединиться с Дневником. Но вот незадача: засунуть кусок души в хоркрукс гораздо проще, чем вытащить его оттуда.  
Потом постепенно стало легче. Примерно через год он опять стал самим собой, во всяком случае, так казалось. Дал себе слово никогда больше не повторять опыт, убрал Дневник подальше и был уверен, что на этом история закончилась.

***  
Но еще через год Том ввязался в такую авантюру, по сравнению с которой хоркрукс и походы к василиску казались легкой разминкой.  
Дело было летом сорок пятого года, когда в Европе воцарился мир, в человеках — благоволение, а в Хогвартсе — Дамблдор, герой войны и победитель Гриндельвальда. Его возвращение спутало Тому все планы. Он рассчитывал остаться в школе и преподавать ЗОТИ, но Дамблдор сразу дал понять, кто тут персона нон-грата.  
Более умный должен уступить, поэтому из школы пришлось уйти.  
С тех пор Том зарабатывал на жизнь в «Борджин и Беркс», а для души сотрудничал с магической Службой разведки и контрразведки — организацией настолько секретной, что даже не всякий министр магии знал о ее существовании. Министры, как известно, приходят и уходят, а Британия остается, и защищать ее следует любыми средствами, не жалея ничего и никого.  
Главная угроза к тому времени, правда, миновала: Гриндельвальд давно и прочно сидел в Нурменгарде. Но оставались его ближайшие подручные, знаменитая «Десятка», чьими именами пугали детей по всей Европе. Они были хранителями всех тайн Гриндельвальда, могли при желании затеять резню где угодно, и оставлять их на свободе было в высшей степени опасно.  
Когда их патрона захватили в плен, десятерым удалось скрыться, смешавшись с колоннами маглов-беженцев. Чтобы их найти, войска союзников перевернули всю Германию по камушку, но «Десятка» словно в воздухе растворилась. Наконец, осенью сорок пятого года стало известно, что следы ведут на Балканы. Там, в глухом углу Европы, в поросших лесом горах Албании беглецы устроили потайную базу.  
Казалось бы, дальше все было просто. Но в Албании была советская зона влияния, а отношения между союзниками к тому времени сильно испортились. Действия британской разведки на чужой территории могли привести к новой войне. Выход был один: любым способом выманить «Десятку» в Грецию, в британскую зону. Сделать это надо было быстро, пока до беглецов не добрались русские.  
Так появилась операция «Гераклея».  
Ее легенда гласила, что в Англии якобы сохранилось подпольное общество сторонников Гриндельвальда. Для него даже придумали пышное название: Todessern, «Пожиратели смерти». Любой англичанин бы только поморщился, но немцам должно было понравиться.  
От имени «Пожирателей смерти» разведка вела сложную игру с противниками, обещая помочь им деньгами, оборотным зельем, документами и всем прочим, что нужно для переправки в Южную Америку. После долгих переговоров через посредников «Десятка» согласилась на личную встречу. В Албанию предстояло отправиться лидеру несуществующей организации, некоему Лорду Волдеморту, роль которого должен был исполнить Том.

***  
Что затея самоубийственная, было ясно еще «на берегу». Но тогда Том верил в себя. Настоящий, панический ужас пришел только на магловском пароходе, который должен был доставить его к месту назначения. Пароходишко назывался «Гераклея» — собственно, в честь него и назвали всю операцию.  
Никогда в жизни мозги у Тома не работали так хорошо. Сейчас они подсказывали, что его банально подставили.  
В «Десятке» не было идиотов. Никто и на секунду не поверил бы, что двадцатилетний мальчишка может быть лидером подпольщиков. Люди Гриндельвальда согласились с ним встретиться, только чтобы выведать планы англичан. Как именно будут выведывать, догадаться было легко. За столетия люди придумали немало способов причинять боль другим людям. Хоркрукс может спасти тебя от смерти, но не защитит от пыток.  
Но в разведке тоже не было идиотов — а это значило, что Тома используют как дымовую завесу. Пока подручные Гриндельвальда будут с ним развлекаться, стартует настоящая операция по захвату, куда более сложная и продуманная. Тома с его дурацкой миссией предназначили, чтобы отвлечь внимание «Десятки». Если ему повезет, он доживет до появления своих. Если нет… Что ж, на войне как на войне.  
Обижаться или возмущаться ему и в голову не приходило. Том знал правила игры и принимал их. Британия превыше всего. Если ее интересы требуют, кто-то должен стать разменной пешкой. Никто его не заставлял — он сам, по доброй воле, на это согласился.  
Пароходы в те дни ходили медленно. Пока тянулись жаркие августовские дни и «Гераклея», пыхтя, ползла вокруг Пиренейского полуострова, у Тома была масса возможностей передумать и аппарировать прямо с борта. Наверное, среди пассажиров был куратор от разведки, приставленный за ним наблюдать. Им мог быть кто угодно, от пассажира первого класса до кочегара. Интересно, что бы он сделал, если бы подопечный пытался сбежать? Просто сообщил бы в Лондон, что мальчишка вышел из игры и надо запускать запасной план? Или перехватил бы, накачал зельями, провел психологическую обработку и все-таки довел до цели?  
Но Том не собирался этого проверять. Смешно, но он сам себе был лучшим тюремщиком.  
Всю жизнь он утверждал, что никому ничем не обязан и поступает, как хочет, но это было полное вранье. На самом деле он постоянно был должен, должен, должен. Должен быть самым сильным, самым умным, должен стать победителем. Внутри как будто сидел надзиратель с кнутом и беспрерывно хлестал: не смей бояться! не смей проявлять слабость! Ты выкрутишься, ты справишься, только не жалей себя, не распускай сопли, встань и дерись!  
Иногда человеческое все же прорывалось. Тогда Тому становилось так страшно, что он был готов забиться в угол и скулить, как щенок, которого уличные мальчишки забросали камнями. Ему было всего двадцать лет, и он-то знал, что никакой он не великий волшебник, никакой не лидер, а просто юнец, который возомнил себя новым Лоуренсом Аравийским и отхватил кусок не по силам.  
Трус, ничтожество, тряпка… Никого в жизни Том Риддл так не ненавидел и не презирал, как Тома Риддла.

***  
В старых сказках говорится: никогда нельзя звать на помощь «хоть кого-нибудь». Не знаешь ведь, кто придет...  
До конца путешествия оставалась неделя, когда пошел дождь. Палуба «Гераклеи» стала склизкой, доски пропитались влагой и набухли. Именно тогда из мутной зеленой воды за кормой парохода появился Лорд Волдеморт.  
Позже Том представлял его себе в виде насекомого, уродливого, серого, со сложенными за спиной твердыми стальными крыльями. Вот оно ползет вверх, цепляясь лапками за борт и оставляя за собой темную дорожку, будто кто-то провел линию куском угля. Такой же уголь бросали в топку парохода, и воздух на «Гераклее» был пропитан его кисловатым запахом, а черная взвесь оседала на волосах и одежде. Один вдох ничем не отличался от другого. Вместе с одним из них, с очередной порцией угольной пыли в Тома и проник Волдеморт.  
Тогда, разумеется, Том не считал его чем-то отдельным от себя. Думал, что просто настроение меняется. Ему вдруг стало очень холодно и спокойно, будто ручей затянуло льдом. Все вокруг стало безразлично, но это было не равнодушие приговоренного к казни, который устал бояться, а бесстрастие плавучей мины, качающейся на волнах в ожидании цели. Не то чтобы ее очень интересовала цель. Строго говоря, у нее вообще нет мыслей.  
В новом состоянии Тому было не хорошо и не плохо. Эмоции все куда-то подевались, только иногда он раздражался, если что-то отвлекало. Он не испытывал ни в чем недостатка, потому что ничего не хотел. Он не скучал, потому что никуда не стремился.  
Временами он ощущал физическое неудобство и тогда понимал, например, что уже несколько часов сидит на палубе под проливным дождем. Приходилось куда-нибудь перейти, чтобы согреться. Еще он замечал боль в желудке. До него дошло, что она означает, только когда он потерял сознание от голода. С тех пор надо было напоминать себе, что нужно есть и пить воду.  
Магия теперь стала странной, чтоб не сказать больше. Одного бессмысленного взмаха палочкой хватало, чтобы снести ограждение с борта. Но колдовать не хотелось, любое движение казалось слишком утомительным.  
Вокруг перемещались люди, их мысли наполняли воздух неприятным гулом, будто роились тучи маленьких мошек. При попытке прислушаться к кому-нибудь мысли этого человека превращались в липкую кашу, он начинал кричать, хватаясь руками за голову. Люди мешали, Том отгонял их от себя — для этого достаточно было захотеть. Иногда они уходили, чаще просто прыгали за борт.  
Когда дожди закончились, наступила невыносимая жара. Уже показались размытые очертания берега, до него оставался день или два пути. Покидать корабль не хотелось, но у Тома была цель, и он держался за нее, потому что иначе не знал бы, что делать.  
Добраться до цели тоже оказалось легко — чтобы аппарировать куда угодно, теперь достаточно было пожелать. Люди, которых он нашел в горах, были шумны и утомительны. Но их нельзя было повреждать, а следовало доставить в сохранности на место назначения, и Том старался это соблюдать.  
Сначала он пытался с ними разговаривать, мучительно вспоминая обрывки фраз. Он не видел разницы между одним человеческим словом и другим и никогда не знал, правильно ли он их складывает. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Когда он уставал, то просто уходил от людей и спал. Он скучал по кораблю, где все было уже рассмотрено и привычно. Теперь вокруг было слишком много нового.  
Люди, которые были его целью, приносили ему еду. Они делали все, чего он хотел, но хотел он мало.  
Однажды он приказал, чтобы люди собрались все вместе — они послушно это сделали. Говорить с ними было трудно, и он просто велел, чтобы они сами как-нибудь перебрались в Грецию, где бы та ни находилась. Люди подчинились. Они свернули лагерь и отправились в путь, забрав с собой все свои вещи и волшебные палочки. Двигались они куда медленнее, чем Том. Он не следил за ними, только проверял, чтоб их количество не менялось. Пока люди перемещались, он находил себе место где-нибудь в лесу и там часами сидел под деревом. Была уже поздняя осень, временами шел снег, Том ловил на ладонь и разглядывал снежинки. Жаль, что они почти сразу таяли.  
Однажды на горном перевале он нашел развалины и обследовал их. Там было много человеческих скелетов, осколки посуды, оружие и разный мусор. Поверх развалин проросли кусты и деревья — должно быть, люди давно тут не жили. Единственной интересной вещью оказался тяжелый золотой обруч. Том взял его себе.  
Некоторые из людей, которых он вел, со временем испортились. У троих в мозгах теперь тоже была липкая каша, а один умер. Том велел, чтобы остальные его несли. Число должно было оставаться неизменным.  
Когда на пути его подопечных встречались другие люди, это было досадно. Они могли бы испортить еще кого-нибудь, а маленький караван следовало беречь. Поэтому Том приказывал, чтобы те, другие, умерли, и они умирали.  
Когда пришли в Грецию, он не заботился, что делать дальше. «Его» люди были волшебниками. Они сами, без его помощи, могли узнать, куда им идти. Задача была исполнена…  
Много лет спустя Том узнал, как это выглядело со стороны. Даже прошедшие войну и всякое повидавшие маги были потрясены, когда непонятно откуда явилась гриндельвальдовская «Десятка». Самые страшные люди Европы, за которыми охотились все войска союзников, вдруг пришли и добровольно сдались в руки британской разведки.  
Точнее, их было девять. Полуразложившийся труп десятого они притащили с собой. Из девяти трое были безумны, а остальные — на грани безумия.  
Можно было бы засадить их пожизненно в Нурменгард, как самого Гриндельвальда, но общество требовало возмездия. Поэтому всех выживших судили и приговорили к поцелую дементора. Старший из девяти, Хаухер, шел на казнь, смеясь.  
— Вы не знаете, что вы сделали, — все время повторял он на ломаном английском. — Вы не знаете, кого выпустили. Я умру счастливым. Это месть за Германию.  
Но он был полусумасшедший, так что никто его не слушал.  
Самого Тома Риддла искали — то ли чтобы наградить, то ли чтобы убрать, потому что он слишком много знал. Но он исчез, как будто и не бывало.  
На самом деле он скрывался совсем рядом с британской базой. Пристанище он нашел в заброшенном ржавом контейнере в порту Пирей, где провел две недели и хотел бы остаться насовсем.  
Но зима даже в Греции зима, и с каждым днем становилось все холоднее. Тело по утрам отказывалось повиноваться и все время болело. Сначала он приказывал проходившим мимо людям приносить еду, но потом они стали держаться от контейнера подальше. Вдобавок в волосах и одежде завелись мелкие насекомые, которые сильно кусались. Жить во плоти оказалось страшно утомительно.  
Поэтому он решил на время вновь стать Томом Риддлом.


	7. Падение

_1947 — 1963 годы_

Человек все-таки очень живучее существо. Даже тяжелобольных охватывает эйфория, едва им становится чуть лучше. А Том был молод и здоров, и восстановление шло семимильными шагами.  
После «пробуждения» он пришел в ужас, увидев, во что превратился: грязный, в изорванной одежде, обросший, завшивленный, весь в болячках. Неудивительно, что рабочие порта держались подальше от контейнера, в котором поселился то ли псих, то ли чудовище.  
Хорошо еще, что палочку он умудрился не потерять, и рюкзак с одеждой и дневником чудом сохранился. В одну из рубашек была завернута золотая диадема. Знали бы портовые грузчики, какое сокровище хранится прямо у них под боком, — может, преодолели бы свой страх и рискнули убить чудовище из железного ящика.  
А Том наслаждался жизнью. Он дышал и не мог надышаться — так много воздуха, что, кажется, сейчас захлебнешься. И солнце, солнце! Даже зимой оно было здесь ярче и теплее, чем в Англии. Море, бьющее в каменные бока пирса, скрип грузовых лебедок, жесткая трава, прорастающая в щелях асфальта — все это он видел словно впервые в жизни. Даже пахнущая ржавчиной вода из колонки казалась необыкновенно вкусной. Через несколько дней, отмывшись, переодевшись и благоухая керосином, которым он выводил вшей, Том твердо решил, что останется в Греции.  
О том, что с ним было, он старался не вспоминать. Да, вел себя странно, это еще мягко говоря. Может, просто свихнулся на пароходе от страха и отчаяния — с кем не бывает. Во время бомбежек в Лондоне люди еще и не так с ума сходили. Главное, что это ему помогло, а потом прошло. Все остальное неважно.  
Пока его искала британская разведка, надо было держаться подальше от волшебников. Но здесь Тому повезло. Наступила весна, и англичане ушли из Греции, оставив все свои базы в наследство американцам. Британии было не до греков — империя трещала по всем швам, вот-вот должна была отколоться Индия, зашевелились и другие колонии.  
В Греции тем временем шла гражданская война, и Том с чистой совестью мог в ней поучаствовать. Теперь, после ухода англичан, никто бы не сказал, что он помогает врагам своей страны. А повоевать надо было — он так и не попал в свое время на фронт и теперь хотел знать, каково это.  
К тому времени он уже худо-бедно говорил по-гречески. Впрочем, среди партизан встречались и другие иностранцы, в основном, русские, итальянцы или сербы. Легкий конфундус убедил всех, что Том — француз. Греки даже хвалили его прекрасное знание английского, когда он переводил перехваченные разговоры янки…  
Через два года, когда в Греции стало совсем неуютно, Том перебрался в Марокко. Он решил, что уже можно попробовать вернуться в волшебный мир, конечно, не под своим настоящим именем. Но Марокко принадлежало Франции, и вряд ли здесь Том смог бы кого-то обмануть своим ломаным французским.  
Теперь он выдавал себя за американца, благо после двух лет прослушивания переговоров научился изображать нужный акцент. Чиновники в магическом консульстве в Танжере оказались охочи до взяток, поэтому с легкостью закрыли глаза и на сомнительные документы, и на палочку явно английского происхождения.  
Жизнь в европейской магической колонии в Танжере была без преувеличения прекрасна. Том в невероятных количествах поглощал финики и апельсины, пристрастился к приторно сладким местным лакомствам и понемногу учил арабский — хотел съездить в Фес, город колдунов, чтобы порыться в тамошних библиотеках и антикварных лавках. Для официального прикрытия он держал аптеку, где самым большим спросом пользовалось средство от похмелья. Но основную часть дохода он получал за счет сети курьеров, которые контрабандой поставляли во Францию гашиш и зелья на основе опиума.  
Размеренная, спокойная жизнь в Танжере с обязательным дневным сном и посещением европейского клуба по вечерам так его затянула, что он мог бы оставаться там сколь угодно долго. Но через три года, как назло, арабы затеяли мятеж. В Министерстве магии в Париже проснулись и кинулись закручивать гайки в колониях, а заодно решили покончить с контрабандой. Чтобы коррумпированные местные чиновники никого не успели предупредить, специальный отряд из метрополии прибыл в Танжер тайно и начал облаву глубокой ночью.  
Тома, правда, предупредили вовремя. Ну, относительно вовремя — чтобы собраться в дорогу, у него было около получаса. Пользоваться портключом было смерти подобно, аппарировать слишком далеко, так что пришлось наложить империо на капитана магловской рыболовецкой шхуны, чтобы тот перевез его на континент.  
В карманах у Тома было почти пусто: всего сто двадцать экю наличными. Больше денег у него не было, все вложено в товар. В рюкзак он побросал смену белья, мыло, бритву, Дневник и золотую диадему. С чем приехал, с тем и уезжал, наверное, судьба такая — путешествовать налегке…  
А еще, должно быть, корабли были его личным дурным предзнаменованием. Хотя, может, просто не стоило соглашаться на предложение капитана выпить финикового вина. Так или иначе, на шхуне Том «отключился» в первый раз.

***  
Случаются времена, когда модно быть слегка безумным: впадать в транс и пророчествовать, слышать потусторонние голоса, видеть галлюцинации. Обычно спрос на безумие появляется в спокойные годы, когда скучающий разум требует остренького. Тогда сумасшествие становится приметой избранных, вырвавшихся за пределы обывательского мирка.  
Но, в отличие от «понарошку», сходить с ума по-настоящему совсем не интересно, не весело и уж точно не романтично. На самом деле это глупо, тягостно, стыдно — и очень страшно.  
Именно так чувствовал себя Том, когда наконец очнулся. Выяснилось, что, во-первых, он уже давно не в Марокко, а за тридевять земель, в Голландии. Во-вторых, со времени его бегства прошел месяц, но ничего из этого месяца Том не помнил.  
Очнулся он, к счастью, уже не в контейнере, а в магловской больнице для бездомных. Оказалось, что его подобрали на улице без сознания и доставили сюда. Врач констатировал общее истощение. При этом в рюкзаке лежали подгнившие апельсины и заплесневевший хлеб. Создавалось впечатление, что Том просто очень долго забывал поесть.  
К счастью, какое-то влияние на маглов у него, должно быть, осталось, потому что палочка, дневник и завернутая в рубашку диадема никуда не пропали, а были спрятаны под подушкой.  
В больнице Том провел две недели. Час за часом он видел кошмары, где присутствовал кто-то, похожий на человека, полностью одетый в черное, с лицом, обмотанным черными бинтами. Во сне его звали Лорд Волдеморт, но Том знал, кто это: бог утраченного времени, прячущийся в расселинах между пятницей и субботой. Он считал, что сам его придумал, и даже мог вспомнить, когда именно — на рождественских каникулах на шестом курсе в Хогвартсе.  
Именно так он и сказал, когда объятые ужасом «они» (во сне всегда есть какие-нибудь «они») сообщили, что черный человек приходил, но Тома не застал и еще придет.  
— Да, — небрежно отвечал Том, — я знаю, это Лорд Волдеморт. Я сам его придумал однажды в пятницу, когда шел снег.  
— А, ты его придумал, — бормотали растерянные «они». — Ты его придумал, да-да, конечно, это все объясняет. Но понимаешь, есть небольшая проблема… Почему же тогда он приходит во плоти?!  
На этом месте Том просыпался с криком, хотя больше это было похоже на хрип. Приходила медсестра, колола ему успокоительное, ставила капельницу, и он опять проваливался в сон.  
Когда через две недели его выписали из больницы, стало ясно, что придется и дальше жить в магловском мире. Для магического у Тома было слишком мало денег, а накладывать империо на волшебников не в пример опаснее. Среди маглов же он мог жить спокойно и с комфортом.  
Но случившееся так его напугало, что хотелось бежать, куда глаза глядят. Должно быть, с перепугу его и занесло в Западный Берлин. В те годы это был странный город, как будто вырванный из времени и пространства, город вечного карнавала. Там было все, что нужно человеку для душевного равновесия: церкви, кабинеты психоаналитиков и гей-бары. Что-нибудь одно из трех должно было помочь.  
Психоаналитики доказали свою бесполезность раньше всех. Том побывал у пятерых и везде расплачивался за сеансы обливиэйтом.  
Первый специалист утверждал, что Том встретился с проекцией своей Тени, с которой надо научиться жить в мире.  
Второй считал, что дело в желании саморазрушения, порожденном внутренним конфликтом, который, в свою очередь, возник из-за гомосексуальных наклонностей.  
Третий списывал все на травматичное детство в приюте. Это было трогательно, но не отвечало на вопрос, что теперь делать.  
Четвертый поставил диагноз «множественная личность» и объяснил, что нужно несколько лет проходить психотерапию.  
Пятый прописал антидепрессанты, которые Том даже пробовал пить, но бросил, когда обнаружил, что не может из-за них колдовать.  
Разочаровавшись в магловской науке, Том решил временно забыть, что он больше не христианин, и обратиться к Богу. Самой подходящей церковью для этого представлялась католическая. Всем известно, что католики — большие знатоки злых духов и мастера экзорцизма.  
Церковь, куда он пришел, стояла совсем недалеко от границы советского сектора, и в просвете между домами виднелось широкое пространство ничейной земли. Тома удивило, насколько у католиков все похоже на привычные ему англиканские храмы, только скульптур, свечей и цветов побольше. Вышедший к нему священник был одет в сутану, хотя вечерня еще не начиналась.  
Но и здесь Тома ждало разочарование. Когда он на сбивчивом немецком объяснил, что, кажется, одержим дьяволом, то без всякой легилименции почувствовал, что священник ему не верит. Расспросив «герра Риддела» о симптомах, священник намекнул, что неплохо бы сходить к психиатру. Еще он сказал, что надо исповедаться.  
Исповедаться Том был готов хоть сейчас. Тут все было просто, и нечего ломать голову: из всех смертных грехов он не преуспел только в лени. Но священник все равно остался недоволен, а когда узнал, что Том не католик, заявил, что надо сначала перейти в лоно единой вселенской церкви. Когда оказалось, что даже после этого провести обряд экзорцизма не так-то просто — нужно разрешение епископа и вызов специалиста чуть ли не из Ватикана, — Том разозлился и ушел, на прощание стерев священнику память.  
Когда два средства не помогли, остается третье.  
Далеко ходить не надо было: ближайший гей-бар был прямо за поворотом, на Мотцштрассе. В это время суток народу там было еще немного. Том заказал кофе и минеральную воду. Пока он рассматривал посетителей, прикидывая, стоит ли с кем-нибудь познакомиться, в голову вдруг пришел ответ на его вопрос.  
А что, если, рассказывая священнику о своей одержимости дьяволом, он не так уж соврал?  
В свое время он ведь сделал хоркрукс, а этот ритуал предполагает пусть кратковременное, но пребывание вблизи Врат. Это не самое приятное место на свете. Когда душа человека уходит в мир иной, от нее остаются своего рода низшие фракции, которые, разлагаясь, могут навредить живущим. Отсюда все те обряды, которыми люди защищаются от умерших: одни окуривают жилище дымом можжевельника, другие завешивают зеркала, третьи кладут железный нож под порог. Конечно, это не помогает, но, к счастью, соприкоснуться с останками души можно только на короткое время.  
Зато возле Врат постоянно бродит множество нечисти, которая «питается», если можно так выразиться, этими самыми останками. Так лисы и бродячие собаки поедают отбросы на помойках.  
Что, если находясь возле Врат, Том «подцепил» такую нечисть? Для того, кто странствует меж двух миров, это профессиональный риск, все равно, что для обычного путешественника малярия, а для проститутки венерические болезни. Но в «Секретах темнейших искусств» о такой опасности не было ни слова — лишнее доказательство, что автор в жизни не проводил ритуала сложнее, чем изгнание моли из платяного шкафа.  
Значит, тот, кого Том считал Лордом Волдемортом, мог быть не порождением его психики, а самой обычной паразитической нечистью. Это объясняло и его неумение жить во плоти, и неспособность понимать человеческие чувства, и еще много чего…  
Но тогда он появился вовсе не на «Гераклее», а гораздо раньше. Наверное, у «болезни» был скрытый период, как у сыпного тифа.  
Эта мысль так захватила Тома, что ему захотелось немедленно действовать. Тем более что в баре все равно не было никого, достойного его внимания. Вернувшись в магловскую гостиницу, он стал готовиться к «операции», которая должна была раз и навсегда избавить его от паразита и отправить нечисть обратно к Вратам, где ей и место.

***  
Надо ли говорить, что он потерпел сокрушительное поражение?  
Ритуал, который Том очень хорошо (как ему казалось) продумал, в итоге вышел таким болезненным и опасным, что сравниться с ним могло разве что удаление аппендикса у самого себя без наркоза. А главное, все было бесполезно, потому что Лорд Волдеморт никуда не девался, зато появился Кольцо. Том просто еще раз искромсал свою душу, и опять без всякого толка, цели и смысла.  
Неудивительно, что Кольцо вышел таким озлобленным. Том старался с ним лишний раз не общаться, да и не смог бы при всем желании. За второй хоркрукс он расплатился несколькими месяцами такой тяжелой депрессии, что, если бы не был бессмертным, давно бы повесился.  
Однажды он дошел до такого отчаяния, что рассказал обо всем Дневнику. Тот ответил одной фразой: «Добро пожаловать в ад».  
Ничего другого Том и не ждал. Теперь-то он хорошо понимал, что сделал в свое время с Дневником, на какое страшное заточение обрек живое, разумное существо. Судьба возвращала ему все, как бумеранг. Том клялся себе, что как только вылечится, воссоединится и с Дневником, и с Кольцом, что обязательно все исправит… Намерения столь же благие, сколь и пустые.  
А Лорд Волдеморт теперь все время присутствовал где-то на краю сознания. Иной раз Том будто видел его воочию: существо, похожее на человека, с лицом, закрытым черными бинтами.  
Эта нечисть была явно сложнее и умнее, чем ему сначала показалось. Она внимательно наблюдала за Томом и училась вести себя, как он. Человеческие поступки для нечисти непонятны, но она может воспроизводить их, складывая, как мозаику, из отдельных слов и действий.  
А Тому срочно нужны были книги по теме. Значит, хочешь не хочешь, надо было возвращаться в волшебный мир. Пришлось отправиться в магический квартал Берлина, рискуя с поддельными документами на руках попасться патрулю. Но другого выхода не было, требовались деньги и запасная палочка. К счастью, порядок их продажи был уже не такой строгий, как во время войны. В знаменитой лавке Грегоровича Том без вопросов получил новую (тринадцать дюймов, рябина, перо феникса), и у него даже не спросили лицензию на аппарацию.  
В течение ближайшей ночи четверо подвыпивших гуляк и посетителей казино благодаря этой палочке лишились памяти и всей наличности. Бросив сломанную палочку рядом с последней жертвой ограбления, Том с двумя тысячами талеров в кошельке покинул Западный Берлин на магловском самолете.  
Прага и Дурмштранг были для него недоступны — они находились в советской зоне влияния. Саламанку держали франкисты, соваться туда не стоило. Оставались библиотеки Бобатона и магической Сорбонны, поэтому Том отправился в Париж.  
Там ему повезло познакомиться с Никола Фламелем, который принял его к себе в ученики. Ирония судьбы — пятьюдесятью годами ранее в той же роли в маленьком доме на улице Сен-Жак жил юный Альбус Дамблдор…  
В прохладных комнатах этого дома Том теперь проводил свои дни, а по вечерам штудировал все, что мог найти в библиотеке Сорбонны. Но даже год спустя он ни на шаг не приблизился к ответу. Повторялась та же история, что с хоркруксами: все ученые, которые писали о нечисти, живущей близ Врат, были чистыми теоретиками, а практики уже ничего никому не могли рассказать. Выходило, что по крайней мере из ныне живущих волшебников Том был лучшим экспертом по проблеме. Тут уж не знаешь, смеяться или плакать.  
Если бы Фламель не поил его эликсиром философского камня, тормозившим развитие болезни, все могло быть намного хуже. _Тот, другой_ (Том теперь на всякий случай не называл его по имени) становился все сильнее. Спешить ему было некуда, поэтому провалы в памяти больше не повторялись. Зато начались галлюцинации.  
Поначалу иллюзии были такими странными, что Том легко отличал их от настоящей жизни. Нечасто встретишь дюжину совершенно одинаковых мясников, или человека, сросшегося с трамваем, или вывернутые наизнанку часы. Галлюцинации длились всего минуту или даже меньше, и Том так к ним привык, что даже скучал без них.  
Но со временем иллюзии становились правдоподобнее и дольше. Теперь оставалось не так много признаков, по которым можно было их разоблачить. Одним был видимый возраст. Другим — размеры предметов. Те комнаты, мебель, люди, которые сохранились в детских воспоминаниях, в иллюзии кажутся больше, чем должны быть. Еще почему-то там всегда тусклый свет, даже если горит десяток ламп, и звуки кажутся приглушенными.  
Поначалу Том параноидально проверял все вокруг, но однажды понял, что от этого только быстрее сойдет с ума. Проще было исходить из того, что находишься в реальности, пока не доказано обратное. Так он с тех пор и поступал.  
Еще одна сложность была в том, как выйти из иллюзии. Даже если ты понял, что находишься внутри сна, — ну и что ты будешь делать? Самым простым способом была бы авада. Но если ты ошибся, и вокруг все-таки реальность, выйдет совсем глупо.  
Поэтому Том предпочитал прыгать с высоты. Если это иллюзия, ты проснешься. Если нет — остается уповать на то, что успеешь вытащить палочку.

***  
Когда в пятьдесят шестом году он вернулся в Англию, приступы неожиданно прекратились. Может, сработала его собственная вера, что дома и стены помогают. А может, _тот_ просто решил затаиться на время. Во всяком случае, первые семь лет все было замечательно. Семь — магическое число…  
Вернувшись в Англию, Том больше не был одинок. Теперь у него снова были друзья, была команда. Бывшие военные мальчики, рано повзрослевшие, успели обзавестись семьями и детьми, но по-прежнему желали того, чего желают подростки: славы, риска и азарта.  
Считается, что прежде всего люди хотят власти и денег, но это неправда. На самом деле они хотят одного: смысла, который поднимет их над рутиной и сделает их жизнь яркой, удивительной, необыкновенной. А власть и деньги всего лишь прилагаются к этому.  
Том знал, что может дать людям смысл. Что бы ни было, он верил в улыбку фортуны, в звезду у себя над головой. По линии матери он был не только наследником Слизерина, но и потомком Плантагенетов, королей Англии. Голос крови не заглушишь, бесполезно идти против рожна.  
Рэй когда-то рассказывал ему историю о двух мятежниках, которые объявили себя принцами из дома Йорков. Когда их войска были разбиты, бунтарей захватили в плен и предложили отречься от своего происхождения. Один признался, что он на самом деле сын пекаря, был помилован и отправлен поваренком на дворцовую кухню. Другой настаивал, что он сын короля, — и взошел на плаху.  
Тому эта история казалась одновременно жуткой и прекрасной. В ней, как в капле воды, отражалось все, во что он верил, все, что исповедовал в жизни. Нельзя идти на полумеры, нельзя отказываться от своего призвания, нельзя ценой предательства покупать спокойствие. Если ты королевского происхождения, у тебя есть лишь два выхода: победить или погибнуть. Но лучше умереть принцем, чем жить сыном пекаря.  
Поэтому с неизбежностью рока Том должен был пойти в политику. То, что он выбрал для этого борьбу с маглорожденными и идею подчинения маглов, было чистой случайностью. Каждая политическая идея лжива сама по себе, а эта была не хуже и не лучше любой другой. На самом деле маглорожденные интересны только самим маглорожденным. Просто в обществе их не любили, а значит, идея с гарантией встретила бы отклик. Надо же с чего-то начать.  
Сейчас Том нередко думал, что надо было идти совсем другим путем. Не стоило следовать общепринятой схеме: выборы, Визенгамот, пост министра магии… Наверное, он совершил большую ошибку. Надо было с самого начала брать власть силой оружия, не беспокоясь об оправданиях.  
Впрочем, еще не поздно было все переиграть и исправить.  
Если бы только спустя семь лет после возвращения болезнь не проявилась снова.


	8. Эпилог

_31 декабря 1970 года, 9 часов утра_

… — Так, значит, это не ты, а он ходил к Дамблдору? — спросил Тони.  
За окнами Ставки уже занимался рассвет. Снега не было, но небо, видимое в проеме гардин, было тусклое, затянутое глухой пеленой облаков.  
Долохов смотрел на Тома, ожидая ответа. Еще два часа назад в этой комнате все были сонные и недоумевали: что за манера собирать совещания рано утром, да еще накануне Нового года? Но теперь от сонливости не осталось и следа. Того, что Том рассказал, с лихвой хватило, чтобы взбодриться.  
— Да, — подтвердил Том, наливая себе очередную чашку кофе. У него самого после бессонной ночи будто песку в глаза насыпали.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы оставить там диадему. Как только я обнаружил, что она пропала, все стало ясно. Вот почему я видел Врата. _Он_ просто сделал очередной хоркрукс. Видно, решил сменить тактику и стал теперь отрезать от меня по кусочку.  
Все молчали. Наконец Колин Розье спросил:  
— И часто он так собирается делать?  
— Хочется верить, что нет.  
Забавно, но Том чувствовал себя почти нормально. Может, каждый следующий хоркрукс дается все легче. Подумать только, и здесь дело в привычке.  
— Но для Дамблдора он должен был найти какой-нибудь предлог, — заметил Колин.  
Том отмахнулся.  
— Да какой угодно. Например, мог попросить о должности учителя ЗОТИ. Он знает, что когда-то я этого хотел.  
— Но теперь-то… Чушь собачья!  
— Вряд ли _он_ это понимает. С точки зрения нечисти большинство человеческих поступков одинаково нелепы.  
— Думаешь, Дамблдор догадался? — спросил Долохов, разминая в пальцах сигарету.  
Том задумался.  
— Ну, он наверняка заметил, что здесь что-то не так. Достаточно, чтобы _тот_ обратился к нему по фамилии, не прибавляя «профессор». А он бы наверняка так и сделал, нечисть не понимает этикета. Впрочем, Дамблдор мог решить, что это я обнаглел и забыл правила вежливости… Ладно, не это главное. Директор — фоновый легилимент и знает тональность моих мыслей так же, как я знаю его. Он должен был насторожиться, едва _тот_ переступил порог.  
— А как звучат мысли нечисти?  
— Понятия не имею. Я ведь не слышу его со стороны. Наверное, это похоже на сплошной белый шум, как помехи на радио.  
Розье заерзал в кресле.  
— Как думаешь, какой вывод Дамблдор мог сделать?  
— Не знаю. Должно быть, что я сошел с ума. Тем более что беседа наверняка была глупейшей…  
— Не скажи, — возразил Касси Малфой, который все это время молчал и, ни на кого не глядя, полировал пилочкой свои и без того безупречные ногти. — _Тот_ не такой уж дурак. Когда мы на днях обсуждали финансовые вопросы, он — ну, тогда я считал, что это ты, — говорил очень дельные вещи. Пришлось многое объяснять, но так же пришлось бы объяснять и тебе, ты же не профессиональный финансист. С тобой, наверное, было бы даже сложнее.  
— Ему легко иметь дело с абстракциями, — пояснил Том. — Скажем, он мгновенно производит в уме вычисления любой сложности. Но для него это просто игра, он не видит за этим смысла.  
— А как он разговаривает с людьми?  
— Да уж было время научиться, за двадцать-то с лишним лет… Подбирает варианты. Ему нетрудно за секунду перебрать в памяти тысячи чужих слов, жестов, интонаций. А память у него идеальная. Все, что ты говорил, он может воспроизвести дословно. Но он плохо понимает людей, поэтому нередко ошибается в выборе. Сейчас-то он уже может состряпать относительно нормальные фразы, а когда-то изъяснялся в духе: «Вступая в стену, обычно пишут о деревянном серебре, как некоторые сапоги из Ливерпуля».  
— Том, ты сильно обидишься, — Касси усмехнулся, — если я скажу, что…  
Но тут вмешался Колин:  
— Том, выходит, ты хорошо знаешь, как он думает. Но ты ведь сказал, что не слышишь его со стороны?  
— Не всегда, — Том потер лоб. — Понимаешь, временами я все равно, как бы это объяснить, становлюсь им. Он будто проникает в меня, как раствор. Он копирует мое поведение, но точно так же я могу подражать ему.  
Малфой, не поднимая головы, покивал, будто удовлетворенный услышанным.  
Долохов наконец закурил свою сигарету. Палочку он пристроил на столе, чтобы та вытягивала дым.  
Розье призвал к себе кофейник и сказал:  
— Я одного не пойму. Почему мы все до сих пор не сошли с ума? Если, как ты говоришь, он превращает человеческие мозги в кашу…  
— Не мозги, — поправил Том. — Сознание. Именно поэтому он, как и я, пьет зелье от легилименции, причем в больших дозах. Это ослабляет воздействие.  
— А зачем ему беречь людей?  
— Для своей же пользы. Он понимает, что они…  
Том запнулся.  
— … обслуживающий персонал, — закончил Долохов, избавив его от необходимости подбирать необидную формулировку.  
— Да. Именно.  
— Ясно, — хмуро сказал Колин.

***  
— Я долго думал, чем может обернуться _его_ разговор с Дамблдором, — сказал Том, отпивая кофе. — Возможно, Дамблдор как-то пытался вытащить меня «на поверхность». Например, все время называл по имени. Еще известно, что он предлагал мне вина, хотя половина Англии знает, что я не употребляю алкоголь… Какие еще он мог устраивать проверки, понятия не имею. Может, он догадался, что происходит, а может, и нет. Но все равно это ничего не значит, потому что прийти к согласию нам в любом случае не удастся. Зато теперь Дамблдор еще сильнее захочет от меня избавиться.  
— Слушай, — Малфой впервые за время разговора поднял голову, — мне все-таки кажется, что ты сгущаешь краски, как тебе свойственно. Мы все еще с Хогвартса знаем, что ты…  
— Что я псих, — закончил Том.  
Касси поморщился.  
— Это преувеличение. Но что ты можешь вести себя странно — это факт. Что временами несешь полную чушь, тоже факт. Когда ты злишься, то вообще теряешь над собой контроль. А уж воспринимать других людей как своих слуг — хочешь сказать, не бывает такого? Никогда не прорывается, нет?  
Том сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Касси, я знаю. И ты знаешь, что я стараюсь это сдерживать. В конце концов, зачем мне друзья, если не для того, чтоб лишний раз, очень вовремя и к месту, напомнить, как я бываю неправ… Ладно, извини. К чему ты клонишь?  
— К тому, что ты просто себя накручиваешь. То, что в тебе якобы сидит нечисть, — это твое мнение, и лично я пока не услышал доказательств. Ты говоришь, что он может вести себя, как ты, и наоборот. Может, это все-таки ты сам и есть? Бывают же такие психические болезни. Но в наши дни это все лечится.  
— Он дело говорит, — кивнул Тони. — Том, я думаю, тебе надо обратиться к целителю-душеведу. Магловские врачи — это несерьезно.  
— А что я скажу целителю? — огрызнулся Том. — Что моя душа разрезана на бог знает сколько частей? Вряд ли они работают с такими случаями.  
— Ну, попробовать-то можно, правда? А потом даже не нужно будет стирать память — все равно Обет целителя не позволяет разглашать тайны пациентов. Том, ты вечно пытаешься решить все сам. Не хочешь разок попросить о помощи других людей?  
— Для того вы все четверо и здесь, — буркнул Том.  
— Вот и молодец, — Тони не то иронизировал, не то говорил серьезно. — Лично у меня к тебе только один вопрос. Помнишь, у нас был договор, что все важное обсуждается в ближнем кругу без утайки? Сейчас, как я понимаю, именно такой случай. Наверное, ты прав, что решил посвятить в это дело только нас четверых. Но ты знаешь, какая сейчас обстановка. Мы решили, что будем идти к власти, и все поставили на кон. Кстати, здесь у всех, кроме тебя и меня, есть дети. Они теперь тоже втягиваются в войну. И вдруг выясняется, что у тебя непонятно что в голове… Почему ты раньше молчал?  
Том ответил после паузы:  
— Честно? Мне было стыдно.  
Долохов, казалось, ничуть не удивился.  
— Вот то-то и оно, — сказал он. — _Тебе_ было стыдно. Ты считал, что выставишь себя неудачником, если признаешься в своей болезни. Хотя вот сейчас рассказал — и ничего, небо не рухнуло на землю. Но все это время ты думал только о себе. А как это скажется на остальных, тебе в голову не приходило.  
Том прикрыл глаза. Можно было начать оправдываться, но…  
Ничего не поделаешь, упрек был справедливый.  
— Да, Тони, — сказал он. — В этом моя вина.  
— В этом твоя вина, — эхом откликнулся Долохов. — Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Кстати, Рэй, ты ведь тоже наверняка знал?  
Рэй, который стоял у Тома за спиной, опираясь на его кресло, ответил:  
— Знал. С самого начала.  
— И, конечно, тоже молчал! — возмутился Розье.  
— Он дал мне Нерушимый Обет, — быстро вмешался Том. — Пока я сам не заговорю об этом, он не мог никому рассказать.  
— Час от часу не легче, — пробормотал Касси.  
— А как ты общаешься с _тем_? — спросил Долохов, глядя на Рэя.  
— Холодно, — ответил он, подумав. — Отстраненно. _Тот_ никогда не пытался причинить мне вред, но он безусловно опасен.  
— Чем?  
— Непредсказуемостью. Честно говоря, я тоже не уверен, что это нечисть. Это может быть другая личность Тома, да что угодно. Главное, что этот… предположим, человек… мыслит совсем иначе, чем мы. Если даже я его не понимаю…  
Розье шумно выдохнул:  
— Что делать-то будем?  
— Мы можем все свернуть, — негромко сказал Том. — Отказаться от всех целей.  
— Да уж конечно! — фыркнул Долохов. — Когда уже столько всего сделано… Обидно теперь отступать.  
— Лично я пока не вижу причин, — поддержал его Колин.  
— Я не знаю, как долго смогу оставаться собой, — напомнил Том.  
— Да перестань! — Розье подался вперед. — Слушай, мы все понимаем, каково тебе. Но не бывает неразрешимых проблем. Сразу же после Нового года найдем тебе специалиста. Если он не справится, подберем другого целителя. Все будет в порядке. Надо только мыслить позитивно, а ты сейчас сам себя настраиваешь на поражение.  
Тому стало смешно. «Мыслить позитивно»! Когда ты не можешь доверять ни одной своей мысли, ни одному чувству, когда вынужден каждую секунду следить за собой, чтобы только удержаться в реальности…  
Все бесполезно. Никто не понимает и никогда не поймет. В конечном счете ты всегда остаешься один.  
Ладонь Рэя тепло, успокоительно коснулась его плеча.  
— Я согласен, — сказал Касси Малфой. — Я тоже пока не вижу ничего особенного. В любом случае отступать нам уже некуда.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Том.

***  
Снаружи уже совсем рассвело, облака разошлись. Свет неяркого зимнего солнца пробивался через гардины, в воздухе плыл синий сигаретный дым.  
— Кстати, — сказал Колин, — за всеми этими разговорами из головы вылетело, что у тебя сегодня день рождения. Поздравляю.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Том. — Но это все вечером. В шесть часов, не забудьте.  
— Конечно, — сказал Малфой, вставая. — Ну что, до вечера?  
— Да-да, — поддержал его Розье. — Мы закончили? Я хотел еще сегодня поспать, ты нас поднял в такую рань…  
Они собирались уходить. Только Рэй так и не двинулся с места, и Долохов медлил, словно чего-то ждал.  
Колин потянулся за колокольчиком, чтобы вызвать эльфа, но Том жестом его остановил.  
— Подождите минутку… Я хотел еще кое-что сказать.  
Малфой, который уже взял свою трость, обернулся.  
— Дайте мне обещание, — попросил Том. — Поклянитесь, что если все пойдет совсем плохо, вы меня убьете.  
Розье от неожиданности чуть не выронил колокольчик.  
— О господи, — раздраженно сказал Малфой. — Том, прошу тебя, давай без театральных эффектов.  
— Нет, — перебил его Том. — Это не спектакль. Я говорю всерьез. Если дело зайдет слишком далеко, другого выхода не будет. Я не могу умереть совсем, но по крайней мере _тот_ останется без физического носителя. А эти твари подстраиваются под конкретного человека, он не сможет потом «зацепиться» за кого-то другого. Надеюсь, авады будет достаточно, чтобы он оставил меня в покое. Не знаю, смогу ли я потом вернуться, но есть еще Дневник, Чаша и Кольцо. Я опасаюсь только, что _тот_ будет поблизости, чтобы переселиться в них. Но тут уж не угадаешь….  
Том перевел дыхание.  
— Вы четверо сейчас единственные знаете правду. Я понимаю, что подвергаю вас смертельной опасности. _Он_ тоже не дурак и будет начеку. Я не стану сопротивляться, а вот _он_ станет. Поэтому если увидите, что все плохо, — действуйте сразу, не тяните, не сомневайтесь... А теперь, если хотите, можете стереть из памяти этот разговор. Это будет ваш выбор, я пойму. Но сейчас я прошу вас о таком одолжении. Я просто не смогу сделать этого сам. Все.  
Он умолк и только сейчас увидел на руке кровь — так сильно сцепил пальцы в замок, что острый край камня в кольце разодрал кожу. Том принялся стирать кровь платком.  
Все молчали, словно он ляпнул что-то неприличное.  
Вдруг Долохов сказал:  
— Я даю тебе слово.  
Это вышло так обыденно, будто он заявил, что идет за хлебом.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Том.  
— Мерлин великий! — Касси отшвырнул трость так, что от удара отлетела серебряная накладка. — Тони, какого черта? Он сейчас накручивает себя, а ты ему помогаешь! Это уже истерика, разве не видно? Вы что, вообще все свихнулись?!  
— Не ори, — спокойно сказал Долохов. — Да, я не верю, что до этого дойдет, и обещание даю больше на всякий случай. Но в жизни разное бывает. Если человек говорит такие вещи, уж наверно, у него есть причины.  
Колин нервно взъерошил на себе волосы.  
— Я тоже не верю, но… В общем, Том, у тебя есть мое слово.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Том.  
Касси со свистом втянул в себя воздух.  
— Бред, какой бред!  
Тони тронул его за плечо.  
— Слушай, не психуй. Тебя никто ни к чему не принуждает. Ты можешь сейчас уйти, стереть себе память, и никто тебя не осудит.  
— Заткнись! — зло бросил Малфой. На щеках у него горели красные пятна. — Ненавижу вас всех. А этого мудака, — он ткнул пальцем в Тома, — сильнее всего!  
Он подобрал свою трость и так резко схватил мантию, что та зацепилась за край стола и чуть не порвалась. Все молчали, пока Касси шел к двери.  
На пороге он остановился и сказал сквозь зубы:  
— Том, я даю тебе слово.  
— Спасибо, — в третий раз сказал Том.  
Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.  
— Уф-ф, — сказал Розье. — Да уж, утречко выдалось.  
Тони размял затекшие плечи.  
— Ничего, случается… Ладно, давайте теперь выдохнем и успокоимся. Пока все живы и более-менее здоровы, нечего паниковать раньше времени.  
— Да, — ответил Том. — Я знаю. Все будет хорошо.

— Конец — 

 

**Послесловие**

Судя по событиям канона, девять лет спустя, к концу 1979 года, Тома Риддла как такового уже не было или он был безумен. Последняя часть его души была заключена в Медальон. Теперь оставался только Лорд Волдеморт.  
Что происходило за это время и сколько раз участники описанного в эпилоге разговора пытались сдержать свое слово, неизвестно. Но, возможно, Лорд Волдеморт знал об их намерениях, потому что в течение 1980 года со всеми было так или иначе покончено. Сначала в январе умер от инфаркта Рэй Лестрейндж, в июне погиб от взрыва Колин Розье, в августе внезапно умер от детской болезни (драконьей оспы) Касси Малфой, а в ноябре был арестован Антонин Долохов и приговорен к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане.  
С тех пор в живых и на свободе не осталось никого (или почти никого), кто знал правду. Неизвестно, что было бы дальше, если бы в последний день октября 1981 года Лорд Волдеморт не отправился в Годрикову Лощину, чтобы убить Гарри Поттера.  
Но с этого начинается уже совсем другая история.

_Июнь 2011 года_


	9. От автора

Огромная благодарность за этот текст принадлежит Thomasine, в разговоре с которой родилась боев оборотней, Blau Kraehe, проконсультировавшей относительно того, как вел бы себя католический священник, приди к нему кто-нибудь с просьбой об экзорцизме, и Toma-km, подарившей мне несколько ценных идей относительно психических заболеваний и, в частности, диагноз «множественное расстройство личности».  
Нередко после этого текста меня спрашивали, действительно ли в сознании Тома поселилась нечисть или он просто сошел с ума. Честно говоря, я не знаю. Я склоняюсь скорее ко второму варианту — но я и хоркруксы считала бы исключительно навязчивой идеей, если бы у Роулинг не постулировалось, что они реальны.  
Уже сам тот факт, что Том избегает встречи с целителем-душеведом, о многом говорит. Целитель — это не магловский психиатр, здесь уже нельзя будет списать на то, что маглы ничего не понимают. Хотя у Тома и на такой случай заготовлена отговорка: у него душа разъединена, целители с таким обычно не сталкиваются, ergo, они не компетентны.  
Все дело в том, что у Тома Риддла очень ригористичный жизненный сценарий, который подразумевает только два варианта: полная победа или поражение. Промежуточные варианты не рассматриваются вообще. Поражением считается все, что не победа. Кроме того, сценарий запрещает проявлять слабость, терпеть неудачи и т.д. Потому Том просто не может признать, что он болен, и будет искать любые другие объяснения.  
Даже то, что он считает несомненным проявлением нечисти (магия, более сильная, чем его собственная; нарушения речи и способности понимать человеческое мышление; утрата связи с собственным телом), может с тем же успехом быть порождением его собственной психики. В конце концов, нам неизвестны особенности психических заболеваний у волшебников, тем более после изготовления хоркруксов. А в стрессовой ситуации могло случиться, что магия значительно усилилась, был задействован весь «резерв». При этом, естественно, «отключаются» или ослабляются другие функции — ресурсы мозга все-таки не бесконечны. Так складывается новый паттерн поведения, который Том называет «Лордом Волдемортом».  
Почему Том «отключился» именно на шхуне, на которой бежал из Марокко? Скорее всего, потому, что море и корабль сопровождали первое проявление паттерна. С тех пор они стали для Тома провоцирующими факторами. (Он это сам чувствует, потому что называет корабли своим «дурным предзнаменованием»). А поскольку паттерн продолжается усиливаться и развиваться, то фактически формируется вторая личность, которая в стрессовой ситуации или при наличии провоцирующего фактора вытесняет на время первую.  
Чем дальше, тем с большей легкостью Том «соскальзывает» в ЛВ. Двадцать лет спустя для этого достаточно не сильного, а вообще любого стресса. И набор провоцирующих факторов расширяется: уже не нужно сочетание моря и шаткой палубы, достаточно похожих телесных ощущений (например, влажного воздуха). Думаю, именно поэтому в тексте Том «отключается» в сочельник, когда выходит на улицу и видит идущий снег.  
Отсюда его нежелание оставаться в одиночестве. И первое, и второе явление ЛВ произошли, когда Том находился в окружении безразличных или враждебных ему людей. Присутствие кого-то близкого служит определенной «страховкой». Вдобавок могут быть определенные приемы, которыми Тома можно «выдернуть», если успеть поймать момент перехода. Не знаю, заметно это в тексте или нет, — за все время разговора в эпилоге Рэй произносит всего несколько фраз, и то лишь когда к нему напрямую обращаются. Все остальное время он молчит.  
Правда, ему и говорить не нужно — эти двое уже давно все проговорили. Но в любом случае ему говорить трудно, поскольку он сосредоточен на состоянии Тома, чтобы вмешаться, как только появляется риск «соскальзывания». По сути он осуществляет внешний контроль поведения, который в противном случае взял бы на себя ЛВ. Собственно, Рэй — единственный человек, которому Том до такой степени может передать внешний контроль.  
Но со временем этого неизбежно станет недостаточно. Том взрослый человек, и Рэй ему не нянька, чтобы находиться с ним круглосуточно. Так что — при отсутствии адекватного лечения и психотерапии — «соскальзывания» станут все чаще и длительнее. Тем более что сам ЛВ как вторая личность развивается и усложняется, справляясь без помощи Тома со все большим количеством ситуаций. Другой вопрос, что лучше бы не справлялся...  
Но при этом — в рамках магической реальности, описанной в тексте, — это с тем же успехом может быть и нечисть. Не знаю, у меня нет ответа на этот вопрос.  



End file.
